El extranjero que secuestró a la princesa
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: "Se le comunica a todos los habitantes de Xing y sus alrededores, que la princesa Mei del Clan Chang ha sido secuestrada. El raptor es un habitante del país vecino: Amestris. Un muchacho alto, de cabello y ojos dorados que corresponde al nombre de Alphonse Elric." Genial. apenas llevaba dos años en Xing, y ya era un criminal de alto riesgo.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

 _«Se le comunica a todos los habitantes de Xing y sus alrededores, que la princesa Mei del Clan Chang ha sido secuestrada. El raptor es un habitante del país vecino: Amestris. Un muchacho alto, de cabello y ojos dorados que corresponde al nombre de Alphonse Elric._

 _A pesar que el emperador Yao está confundido y afirma que Elric es un viejo amigo y no haría aquello, el Clan Chang está indignado y pide la cabeza del alquimista._

 _Estén muy atentos, ya que el secuestro se efectuó en la madrugada del día de hoy, así que no deben estar muy lejos._

 _Cualquier avistamiento del raptor, por favor comunicarse enseguida con los guardias reales más cercanos._

 _Mantengan su distancia, debido a que Alphonse Elric es custodiado por dos extraños sujetos que pueden convertirse en animales.»_

 _._

La radio que estaba sobre el local donde Alphonse pretendía comprar comida dejó de sonar luego de aquel anuncio.

Genial, apenas llevaba dos años en Xing, y ya era un criminal de alto riesgo.

No era seguro estar en algún lado del país, y por supuesto, no era seguro tampoco que estuviera en el mercado cerca a una ciudad de los otros clanes, comprando comida para el viaje de regreso a su país.

Suspiró y se compuso la capucha para cubrirse, aparentemente, del sol, pero en realidad se cubría de ser descubierto.

Regresó al refugio que Mei había conseguido, y ahí enseguida fue recibido por la princesa, la cual le brindaba una hermosa sonrisa y aquel brillo en sus oscuros ojos.

—¡Alphonse! —le llamó, ella estaba sentada sobre unas cajas de madera, mirando hacia el vasto desierto por una ventana. Xiao Mei dormía a su lado, una bola de pelo en blanco y negro— el señor Zampano salió a buscarlo.

—No tenemos tiempo, Mei —le comentó enseguida el alquimista colocándose a su altura—. Su Clan está furioso y pide su regreso —la sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa se borró de forma inmediata. Mei miró por la ventana del refugio hacia el amplio desierto que se veía a lo lejos, que separaba su país de Amestris.

El desierto, el que pensaba que era la única barrera para su libertad.

—No puedo volver —suspiró la jovencita y volvió a mirarlo, y Al podía contemplar a la niña que los ayudó en el día prometido hacía cuatro años. Era como si viera a Mei, de tan solo doce años, y no ahora a la adolescente de dieciséis, con aquel kimono puesto, y mirada brillante en grandes ojos oscuros.

Ojos oscuros que enseguida se tornaron fríos y serios, y un rostro que dejaba de ser infantil para adquirir una expresión más adulta. Mei se levantó, su pequeña amiga que había estado dormida a su lado despertó ante el movimiento.

—No voy a volver a mi Clan —declaró Mei, en tono serio. Alphonse se enderezó, notando lo pequeña que era Mei en contraste con él, tan solo le llegaba hasta el pecho.

—Mei ¿Está dispuesta a posiblemente provocar una guerra en su pueblo? —Mei tragó en seco, claro que no estaba dispuesta. Al contrario, ella sumía que con su huída podrían encontrar otras opciones. Alphonse enseguida sintió la pequeña mano de Mei tomar la suya, entrelazando los dedos. Él le apretó suavemente la mano, y la acarició con el pulgar.

—Alphonse… ¿Usted estaría dispuesto a aceptar lo que me han ordenado a mí? —preguntó ella.

Alphonse se quedó mudo, sin saber qué responder. O más que todo, sabiendo que iba a contestar, pero, de la misma forma, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

Que aquella decisión estaba tomada, y que ni él, ni ella podían hacer algo para evitarlo.

Se acercó y cubrió a Mei en un abrazo. La joven se apoyó en su pecho.

—No.

No, jamás estaría dispuesto a aceptar aquello.

Eso sería renunciar para siempre a Mei.

Pero tal vez, no había otra alternativa.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Ay! Tenía planeado este AlMei desde hace poco, y bueno, al principio quería hacerlo un tipo de OS, pero definitivamente daba para más. Aspiro y espero que no pase de los 5 capítulos además de este prólogo (Ya tengo avanzado un poquitín XD)**_

 _ **Primero que todo: Espero que este prólogo les haya llamado la atención y les haya despertado la curiosidad.**_

 _ **¿Qué estás pasando? ¿Que es lo que están obligando a hacer a Mei para que tomara la decisión de irse? Descúbrelo en los siguientes capítulos (?**_

 _ **Vaya promoción XD**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho que hayan llegado hasta acá :")**_

 _ **Segundo: QUiero dedicar este fic a la hermosa Dragon made of fullmetal, la cual me ha acompañado por todo el camino de esta hermosa serie :") ¡LA ADORO!**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist ©Hiromu Arakawa**_


	2. 1

_**1**_

 _2 años antes_

No sabía si era la falta ya de comida y agua, o tal vez, que solamente podía ver arena y más arena en su radar de visión. Pero Alphonse sentía como si hubiese caminado por años y no solamente por algunos días.

Zampano y Jerso estaban junto a él, también agotados de estar caminando bajo el ardiente sol. Se habían estado quejando, uno cuestionandose porque lo seguían, y el otro recordándole que lo habían prometido, porque querían recuperar sus cuerpos y Al estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Y claro que lo estaba, pero primero debía cruzar este horrible desierto y llegar a Xing, todo, porque el ferrocarril que conectaría ambos países, para crear una mejor comunicación y una buena relación, apenas comenzaba a crearse, pues no hacía tan solo unos dos meses que Ling había obtenido el poder.

No supo por cuánto tiempo caminó, y definitivamente pensó que debió haber traído más agua, pero sintió que la buena fortuna estaba con él cuando pudo divisar figuras en el horizonte.

Figuras de casas, un pueblo. No sabía si era el país, o simplemente un pueblo solitario, pero Alphonse ansiaba llegar para poder buscar agua.

No tenía ni fuerzas para abrir el mapa y darse cuenta qué era. Solo pensaba en llegar.

—Creo que estamos a una hora —avisó el alquimista a las quimeras. Jerso ya se había tirado en la tierra, fingiendo que agonizaba hasta morir cuando Al avisó del pueblo. Aquello provocó que la quimera se levantará de un salto.

Siguieron su camino con vitalidad, sabiendo lo cerca que estaban al agua, a la comida, y a una cama cómoda en algún hostal que pagarían para dormir.

En cuanto llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue comprar agua y beberla, luego comida.

Alphonse se dio cuenta enseguida que era posible que sí estuviera en Xing, debido al físico de los habitantes, claramente parecido a Mei, Ling y Lan Fan: Ojos rasgados y cabello oscuro y liso.

Además, notó que llamó mucho la atención por su físico, su padre había llevado la alquimia a Xing, y todos recordaban aquellas características que compartía con él.

Cabello y ojos dorados. Algo que en Xing asociaban con la inmortalidad.

Miró hacia la puerta del local en donde comían, cuando unas mujeres en kimonos desviaron enseguida la mirada sonrojadas, al notar que las había pillado mirándolo.

—Se nota que no son de aquí ¿Vienen del Oeste? —preguntó el hombre que los atendía. Los tres hombres asintieron y Alphonse sacó un mapa de su maleta.

—Disculpe ¿Ya estamos en Xing? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto, muchacho. Bienvenido. Estos son los terrenos del Clan Zhao.

—¿Y en donde se encuentran los terrenos del Clan Chang? —el hombre miró el mapa que tenía Al, notando que no mostraba la división política de su país. Así que simplemente le hizo una señal de esperar mientras se dirigía tras la barra a buscar algo.

—¿Y está seguro que la princesa le ayudará? —preguntó Zampano—. Digo, son sus secretos.

—Mei me ayudará, además este es un viaje de estudio, no creo que se lo nieguen a alguien que viene a investigar. Solamente quiero aprender —el hombre de la barra volvió con una hoja de papel y se la puso en la mesa.

—Te regalo este mapa, extranjero —le dijo—. Este te sirve más, ya que te muestra los terrenos de cada Clan. Hay que tener cuidado, no todos los clanes toleran de igual forma a los extraños. No hay que olvidar, somos del mismo país, pero podemos tener costumbres diferentes.

—¿Están en guerra o algo? —preguntó Alphonse. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No lo llamaría una guerra, sino más bien, una constante lucha por el poder. El emperador murió hace poco, y su décimo segundo hijo, poseedor de la inmortalidad, ha tomado el trono. Pero los demás herederos no están felices. ¡Bueno! Espero que tengan un buen viaje —y se alejó.

—En este mundo siempre habrá batallas, joven Alphonse —dijo Jerso al notar el rostro del alquimista.

—Lo sé —respondió y observó el mapa que le había dado el dueño del lugar. Por suerte, los terrenos del Clan Chang estaban cerca, a tan solo unos diez kilómetros al noreste de donde ellos se encontraban ahora.

Alphonse notó que ya estaba oscureciendo, así que le pidió la opinión a sus guardaespaldas de si preferían descansar en el pueblo y partir en la mañana, o seguir adelante enseguida.

Como supuso, la primera opción fue la elegida, por lo cual, apenas terminaron de comer y de pagar, se dirigieron a buscar en donde podían pasar la noche y por fin, luego de días durmiendo en un refugio hecho por el alquimista, podían sentir la comodidad de una cama.

 _ **.**_

Supo que se estaba adentrando aún más en el país, y alejando del desierto cuando la vegetación comenzaba a abundar. El Clan Chang, al parecer era rico en vegetación, sobre todo bambú. Alphonse podía sentir la brisa fresca acariciar su piel, a diferencia de el viento caliente del desierto.

Cómo agradeció aquello.

El pueblo Chang, era pequeño, eso se notaba. Y realmente, Al comprendía a qué se refería Mei al decir que quería salvar su Clan.

El Clan Chang, era pobre. Un Clan pequeño, lleno de casas pequeñas. Familias abundantes de figuras delgadas. Suelo de tierra y niños yendo, al parecer a la escuela, a pies descalzos.

Aquello le dio un dolor en el pecho.

—¿Este es el Clan Chang? Pero la señorita Mei no se veía así.

—Mei es una princesa —respondió Alphonse—, es normal que estuviese más cuidada.

Observaron la casa más grande, el palacio de la concubina real de este Clan y la sucesora. Se dirigieron al lugar, pasando por la plaza y encontrándose a una mujer elegante sirviendo platos de arroz y entregándoselo a lo que parecían personas sin hogar y niños huérfanos.

Alphonse sonrió, dándose cuenta que, a pesar de todo, había algo de luz en aquel triste y gris lugar.

A medida que se acercaban a la casa grande, se podía ver como el lugar cambiaba. Como el camino de tierra pasaba a ser un piso fino, y como la madera de las casas cambiaba a mármol.

Un guardia en la puerta lo miró y miró a sus guardaespaldas. Alphonse tan solo carraspeó, preguntándose qué tan formal debía sonar para pedir hablar con Mei.

—Buenas tardes —comenzó—, me gustaría hablar con la princesa Mei —el guardia lo analizó, su mano siempre en la espada que llevaba a la cintura.

—¿De parte? —preguntó. Al ya iba a abrir la boca para responder, cuando una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

—¡Joven Alphonse! —la voz, sin duda era de Mei, Al levantó la vista para ver tan solo una sombra en la ventana— ¡Bajo enseguida! —y desapareció. Al no supo que esperar, debido a que la voz de Mei sonaba tan diferente, pero a la vez tenía aquel tono de ella.

Ya habían pasado dos años, Mei sin duda tenía catorce y, era obvio, que debía estar un poco más grande, tal vez un poco más madura.

La gran puerta del palacio de abrió, y Alphonse se encontró con alguien que, a primera vista, no reconoció.

¿Y es que cómo hacerlo? La última vez que había visto a Mei había sido hacía dos años: vestido rosa, cuerpo y rostro infantil, largo cabello oscuro en trenzas, ojos brillantes… y ahora, era alguien completamente diferente.

 _Hanfu_ rojo, rostro y cuerpo juvenil, cabello oscuro suelto y liso por sus hombros. Pero los mismos ojos oscuros brillantes y Xiao Mei en su hombro.

Era Mei, pero tan diferente, ahora era una mujer.

La princesa notó su confusión y soltó una risa. Una risa que enseguida detuvo ante algo que le dijeron tras ella.

Al notó que no solamente el físico de Mei era diferente, sino también su actitud. El alquimista esperaba que la joven se le lanzara encima o algo, pero no. Mei se mantuvo firme en su lugar, con las manos juntas en sus largas mangas del hanfu.

Pero su sonrisa era la misma.

—Bienvenido, joven Alphonse.

Y su voz… seguía teniendo aquella calidez infantil. Al sonrió.

—He llegado, Mei.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Sí, tal vez es algo corto, pero quería terminarlo ahí, digo, con una linda sonrisa de ellos juntos :")**_

 _ **Bien, no se sabe mucho sobre la división política de Xing, por lo cual, asumí que cada Clan sería poseedor de algun terreno. Se sabe que Mei quería la piedra filosofal para adquirir el trono y poder salvar su Clan, Se da a entender que su Clan es pobre, y por eso decidií ponerlo así: Como un pueblo pobre, con apenas comida y niños yendo descalzos a la escuela. También, me aseguré de aclarar que Mei estaba bien nutrida por su posición, como en todos lados.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, es que he tenido que buscar en wikis (Gracias, mi bella Joy) y me di cuenta que cuando Ling toma el trono, él y el General Roy, hacen un tipo de acuerdo para unificar ambos países, sin embargo, en este fic Ling acaba de tomarlo. Por lo cual, Sorry Al, te toca caminar XD**_

 _ **No se sabe mucho de la tecnología de Xing, y me la estoy imaginando como la antigua china.**_

 _ **Ah, el Hafu es como el kimono japonés, pero en China (?**_

 _ **Xing está basado en China y Japón (Pero más en China).**_

 _ **¿Qué más decir? ¿Qué más aclarar?**_

 _ **Ya en el otro capítulo, explicaré un poco más de cosas y sobre todo, la actitud más dócil que está teniendo Mei.**_

 _ **Gracias, en verdad, los que leen este fic :")**_

 _ **MILES DE GRACIAS**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**_


	3. 2

_**2**_

El palacio del Clan Chang era pequeño por dentro. Alphonse pudo contemplar el lugar con tranquilidad, mientras esperaba en el pequeño salón principal a que la madre de Mei atendiera al llamado. Estaba solo con sus guardias, ya que la princesa fue la que decidió ir a buscar a su madre.

Era extraño, o al menos eso era lo que le parecía al joven alquimista, lo primero que había visto de Mei en el lugar. Parecía una dócil y elegante joven, a diferencia de la adorable y activa niña que dejó Amestris.

—Es un honor conocerlo, joven Alphonse —una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alphonse levantó la vista para encontrarse a una mujer que podía llegar a ser la versión adulta de Mei, sobre todo, por la calidez que había en aquellos ojos negros—. Desde que Mei llegó de Amestris, no paraba de hablar de usted —tras la mujer, estaba de pie Mei que se sonrojó un poco cuando Al, también un poco sonrojado, la miró. Al le hizo una pequeña venia, aquello provocó una risita en la mujer.

—Mucho gusto…

—Xia Chang. Soy la madre de Mei —le contestó la mujer— ¿Y a qué se debe el honor de que haya recorrido tanto para visitarnos? —le hizo una señal de sentarse. Alphonse notó enseguida que no había sillas en el lugar, sino que la mujer enseguida se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a una mesita en las que ya había una tetera y varias tazas. La mujer le hizo una señal a su hija y ésta, se apresuró para llegar a la sala y comenzar a servir el té.

" _Nota mental"_ se dijo " _Investigar un poco más a profundidad de la cultura de Xing"_

—Vengo en un viaje de investigación —contestó y miró a Mei, que servía el té con experiencia—. Cuando Mei viajó a Amestris, me llamó mucho la atención de Rentanjutsu, y este viaje es porque me gustaría saber un poco más de él.

El rostro de la mujer se oscureció un poco y miró a su hija que se sonrojó un poco más y bajó la mirada, provocando algo de confusión en Alphonse. Mei entregó las tazas de té a los invitados, y luego a su madre y volvió a la posición en que había estado: en la puerta, con las manos dentro de las mangas de su Hanfu.

—Es extraño que los extranjeros, sobre todo los de Amestris, decidan conocer nuestras ciencias.

—La verdad, es que nos vendría muy bien a los alquimistas de Amestris un poder sanatorio como el suyo. Nuestra alquimia sirve más que todo para crear y reparar cosas. Si mantuviéramos también la sanación, crearía un buen equilibrio de poder. Además, siento que tal vez, con ambas alquimias juntas, pueda encontrar la solución a un problema… Por lo cual mis compañeros han venido conmigo.

—Interesante su punto de vista, joven —la mujer le volvió a sonreír—. Puedo mantenerlos aquí de invitados mientras mi hermano, el maestro Xao, pueda darle un poco de instrucción en el tema.

—¿Maestro Xao? —inquirió Alphonse— Yo… esperaba que Mei me enseñara —la mujer levantó una ceja y volvió a mirar a su hija.

—Mei tiene poco tiempo disponible, si usted está dispuesto a tomar los días en que ella esté libre…

—Por supuesto —Al levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la de Mei. Ella le sonrió en respuesta, cubriendo su rostro con un abanico.

A Alphonse le parecía muy lindo ese estilo de Mei, pero en verdad, esperaba escucharla más. No le gustaba mucho verla allá, a la distancia. Soltó una risita al recordar la discusión que habían tenido cuando él no pudo aprender ni un poco de la extraña alquimia de Xing.

—Mei —llamó la mujer. La mencionada levantó un poco sus faldas y caminó, sin que sus pasos hicieran el más mínimo sonido, hasta estar frente a su madre. Luego, se inclinó un poco, su liso y oscuro cabello cayendo como cascada.

—Dígame, madre —la voz de Mei fue tan suave, como una campanilla, y le hizo cosquillas en los oídos a Alphonse.

—Lleva a nuestros invitados a una habitación —Mei asintió y volvió a su postura inicial. Miró a Alphonse y las quimeras.

—Por favor, síganme —se giró y comenzó a caminar. Los visitantes tomaron su equipaje y siguieron a la princesa que, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta y comenzaron a ascender las escaleras, soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Mei ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Alphonse caminando al lado de ella.

—Por supuesto que me encuentro bien, joven Alphonse —contestó ella de forma mecánica. Algo en el interior de Alphonse le decía que no todo estaba bien, que algo incomodaba en la situación.

Se preguntó si había sido correcto venir.

No, por supuesto que había sido correcto, él estaba ahí para estudiar.

—¿Señorita Mei, hay alguna biblioteca en el palacio? —preguntó Zampano.

—Estamos buscando la forma de recobrar nuestros cuerpos —le comentó Jerso. Mei les dio una brillante sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que hay, los llevaré a que investiguen más tarde, cuando se hayan instalado correctamente —llegaron a una puerta, la cual Mei solamente deslizó para darles la entrada.

Los visitantes entraron a la habitación y en cuanto Mei cerró la puerta tras ellos, volvió a soltar un suspiro.

De forma inmediata, como si hubiese un tipo de interruptor manejando la personalidad de la joven princesa, Mei saltó enseguida a él.

—¡Joven Alphonse! —cuando Mei le rodeó la cintura en un abrazo, Al sintió aquella calidez de ella, tan natural. Una calidez que fue de las primeras cosas en volver a sentir cuando recuperó su cuerpo, y que ahora por fin volvía a sentirlo.

Lo tenía tan impregnado en su memoria.

—¡Mei! —la joven lo soltó y luego se dirigió a abrazar a los otros dos visitantes, que la saludaron como si aún fuera aquella niña en Amestris.

—Me alegra poder verlos nuevamente —les comentó denotando alegría en cada palabra. Xiao Mei se lanzó hacia Alphonse soltando chillidos de alegría.

Luego de que los saludos, halagos y abrazos terminaran, Mei les informó que los llevaría a la biblioteca en cuanto estuvieran listos. Y salió.

Alphonse se quedó mirando atentamente la puerta, comparando a la chica rebosante de alegría que acababa de saludarlos, y la princesita elegante y dócil que los recibió.

Ambas eran Mei. Pero sin duda a la segunda no la conocía. Y si había un segundo propósito para este viaje, era pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella conociéndola.

Al agradecía haberla pedido de maestra.

 _ **.**_

—Ling Yao, perdón, el emperador Yao cumplió su promesa —comentó Mei—. Se ha hecho cargo, al menos un poco, de mi Clan.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Alphonse. Habían dejado a Jerso y a Zampano en la biblioteca, y Mei le había comentado que quería enseñarle el palacio.

—Claro ¿No vio a la dama que brindaba comida a los pobres? ¡Y ahora los niños tienen escuelas! —ella compuso una sonrisa triste— Siempre tuve privilegios por ser hija del emperador, pero ahora, me emociona que los demás habitantes del Clan puedan tener algunas cosas que antes no tenían.

Alphonse se emocionó con ver aquella bonita sonrisa en ella, si había algo que brindaba calidez en el lugar, era eso.

—Como dijo Ling, su gente no rompe las promesas —le respondió. Mei soltó una risita y rodó los ojos.

—Yo hubiera obtenido la piedra filosofal… pero decidí salvar una vida —ella volvió a sonreír—. A veces me pongo a pensar en que fue buena idea, no hubiera podido tomar el trono a los catorce.

—Apuesto a que hubiera sido una fantástica emperatriz —le comentó el alquimista, Mei volvió reír, y Al pensó que podría quedarse escuchando su risa todo el día.

—Apuesto a que estaría con la presión hasta el cuello —negó con la cabeza—. No me gustaría ser emperatriz, pero hubiera estado dispuesta a serlo con tal de que mi Clan permaneciera en pie.

Había un tono de resignación en la voz de Mei, y Alphonse estaba dudando si preguntarle si todo se encontraba bien nuevamente. Había algo que Mei ocultaba y Alphonse sabía muy bien cuando se querían guardar los secretos.

Escuchó cuando Mei suspiró, había una sensación de calidez en el lugar.

—No se imagina lo feliz que me hace que esté aquí, joven Alphonse —dijo Mei. Al le sonrió mientras seguía caminando tras ella. Mei se veía tan pequeña aunque hubiese crecido. Tal vez, él estaba más alto.

—A mí también me alegra verte, Mei —la joven volvió a darle una gran sonrisa, y siguió su camino.

—Ya podré ocupar bien mi tiempo libre.

—¿Y qué suele hacer en sus otros tiempos? —Mei volvió a mirarlo, y compuso una mueca en su rostro, una mueca de tristeza. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes… cosas de princesas: cómo caminar, cómo comportarse frente al pueblo… como servir el té… cosas de princesas… —Al entendió el dolor en la voz de Mei. Entendió todo, porque sabía que la joven princesa tenía un espíritu guerrero.

Un espíritu guerrero que le amarraban.

Mei pareció quitarle importancia al asunto y lo tomó de las manos, volviendo a tener aquel resplandor en el rostro cuando sonreía.

—¡Pero ahora, con usted aquí, puedo tener un poco más de diversión! Dígame qué entrenará conmigo, joven Al —el alquimista le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, Mei.

A Alphonse definitivamente le gustaba ver aquella sonrisa en Mei. Era una que le iluminaba todo el rostro y hacía que su corazón se calentara.

Le gustaba mucho esa sonrisa, y quería que permaneciera más tiempo en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Una de las cosas que se me dificulta a la hora de escribir fics es: El japonespañol. Hablo de no saber que colocar cuando un personaje usa un honorífico en la serie, por ejemplo, Mei con el Alphonse-sama. Debido a eso, decidí colocarlo como "Joven Alphonse". Pero dejaré de usarlo en un futuro.**_

 _ **Bueno, debo admitir que le he estado cogiendo más confianza al fic (créanme, tenía miedo XD), y me estoy sintiendo un poco más liberada.**_

 _ **Escribir a Al se me hace algo difícil, no como escribir a Goku en DB, pero sí, es algo difícil. Pero intento sacar lo primordial de él: Bondad, lindura, amabilidad.**_

 _ **Bueno, también ya saben porqué Mei es más "dócil", es porque su posición de princesa, la obligación a actuar de esa forma. Créanme que en el siguiente capítulo, exploro aún más eso.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado :")**_

 _ **Les mando miles y miles de besos y agradecimientos a todos los que leen.**_

 _ **LOS QUIERO.**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**_


	4. 3

_**3**_

Si había algo que a Mei no le gustara de pertenecer a la realeza, era que prácticamente apagaban quién era ella.

La vida de princesa estaba llena de reglas: Que vestir, qué comer, cómo caminar, cómo hablar.

Nada de gestos.

Nada de ceños fruncidos.

Nada de rodar los ojos.

Nada de sonrisas tontas por viejos amores que decidieron aparecer por tu puerta…

—Mei, concéntrate —que tarde su maestro le dijo aquello. Mei estaba en el cielo, llena de felicidad absoluta por poder ver a Al nuevamente.

Y es que le alegraba verlo, sobre todo así, cuando la última vez no podía mantenerse en pie.

Mei era feliz de verlo saludable, con aquella sonrisa que nunca perdía en el rostro y aquellos ojos como el sol que no perdían el brillo.

Sobre todo, le encantaba volver a verlo y recordar como siempre fue él: amable, paciente, estudioso, siempre respetuoso, todo un caballero.

—Mei, te vas a caer —¡Podía caerse si quería! Mei sentía que podía volar. Podía sentir como su corazón infantil se calentaba tanto desde que lo vio en la puerta.

Se cayó de la tabla en donde hacía equilibrio, para comprobar que supiese caminar derecha.

No voló.

Se estrelló contra el piso, dos metros más abajo.

Y se torció el tobillo.

—Nunca antes habías estado tan despistada —le dijo su maestro curando su tobillo. Si había otra cosa que Mei detestara de esto, era la delicadeza con la que la trataban.

—¿Ya puedo irme, tio Xao? —preguntó Mei levantándose y colocando su zapato. El hombre rodó los ojos y le dió el asentimiento a su sobrina, que decidió ignorar las leyes de princesa y correr hasta su habitación, ignorando los regaños que su tío le brindaba tras ella.

Al llegar a su habitación, se encontró a Xiao Mei dormida y ésta saltó apenas la vio sacando las ropas de su armario, buscando hasta lo más profundo su vestuario de entrenamiento. Mei sonrió al encontrar su viejo traje rosa con el que fue a Amestris.

Estaba segura que no le iba a quedar, sobre todo porque estaba más alta y ya no tenía aquel cuerpo infantil, pero aquel traje le traía viejos recuerdos, algunos dolorosos, otros satisfactorios.

Suspiró y lo dejó en su cama. Volvió su vista a su armario notando que no tenía más trajes para entrenar, hacía mucho que no lo hacía…

Una idea surgió de ella, tomó las tijeras e hilo y aguja. Luego miró a los Hofu más viejos que tenía.

De algo tendrían que servir esas clases de costuras.

 _ **.**_

—Por lo que he podido leer en estos días, técnicamente el Rentanjutsu podría calificarse como una alquimia del alma —les comentó Alphonse.

—¿Alquimia del alma?

—El Rentanjutsu se basa en un concepto llamado _pulso de dragón,_ el cual cree que la tierra mantiene un pulso constante de _energía de vida_ , el cual fluye por la corteza. Alimentando todo de energía como lo hace la sangre corriendo por las venas.

»De esa forma, es que los habitantes de Xing pueden sentir el flujo que corre por el suelo. Ellos tienen un tipo de detector para sentir las presencias en la tierra e incluso bajo de ella.

—Sensaciones tanto buenas como malas. Y podemos sentir desde el más pequeño ratón hasta el más grande animal —Alphonse y sus acompañantes se giraron a la puerta de la biblioteca, en donde la figura de Mei apareció. Ella había sido la que había terminado de decir aquello.

Alphonse se quedó impresionado cuando la vio, porque no llevaba los típicos Hafu que la había visto usar desde que llegó, sino, un traje de entrenamiento parecido a los que usó en Amestris, solamente que este era de color rojo. Y sobre todo, llevaba su cabello en dos moños a los lados de su cabeza.

—Mei —la saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Alphonse! —exclamó ella y se enganchó en su brazo— Me prometió que entrenaría conmigo.

—Lo hice, pero… —Al miró a las dos quimeras, que le sonrieron de forma cómplice, cosa que él no entendió.

—No se preocupe, joven Al —dijo Jerso.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a terminar de buscar —complementó Zampano—. Puede ir a ayudar a la señorita Mei —la mencionada les brindó una brillante sonrisa y comenzó a jalar a Alphonse.

—Aahhh —la escuchó suspirar el alquimista cuando salieron de la biblioteca—. Es bueno poder liberarse un poco de los trabajos de princesa.

—¿La presionan mucho?

—¡Un montón! —se soltó de Alphonse y lo miró de arriba a abajo—. No podrá entrenar con esa ropa —lo tomó de la mano y lo comenzó a llevar hasta un salón.

Alphonse pudo sentir el calor de la pequeña mano de Mei entrelazada con la suya y sonrió. La mano de ella era tan pequeña, pero mantenía un firme agarre en la suya, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Por instinto, le apretó la mano provocando que la princesa se detuviera y se sonrojara un poco al notar como estaban.

—¿A dónde me llevaba? —le preguntó. Mei lo miró, y se quedó un poco boba mirándolo a los ojos. Y es que ella podía perderse en el color de esos ojos si quería— ¿Mei? —con la cara toda roja, volvió en sí, volteando el rostro como si el alquimista no hubiese visto ya lo roja que estaba.

—Yo… yo… tiene que colocarse algo de ropa de entrenamiento —ella lo jaló un poco frente a un salón y lo abrió. Alphonse notó que era un tipo de salón de entrenamiento. Ambos entraron y ella se dirigió a un armario, lo soltó y Al sintió como si una espina hubiera sido arrancada. Mei abrió el armario y le mostró los trajes de entrenamiento que había—. Lo esperaré afuera, quiero que entrenemos al aire libre —y salió, dejando solo a Alphonse que aún miraba su mano, en donde la cálida mano de Mei estuvo entrelazada.

Mei, por su parte, fuera del salón, también miraba la suya.

Era diferente, engancharse a él en su brazo, o siquiera abrazarlo por la cintura. Tomarlo de la mano se sentía un poco más íntimo, sobre todo que él le devolviera aquel apretón.

Sonrió, se sentía una tonta suspirando.

Se preguntó si él había dejado a alguien, una chica, en Amestris antes de tomar su viaje.

Habían pasado ya dos años, las cosas habían cambiado.

Pero él no, tal vez físicamente sí, pero internamente, espiritualmente, no.

Volvió a sonreír, esa sonrisa nada se lo quitaría.

 _ **.**_

—El Rentanjutsu va ligado a las artes marciales —le dijo Mei mientras cruzaba sus piernas en posición de loto. Miró a Alphonse instándole a imitarla, y él lo hizo—. Pero no solo eso, también, a la energía espiritual que requiere.

—¿Energía espiritual?

—Vamos a meditar —le dijo—. Tal vez, cuando lo intentó en Amestris y no pudo, debió haber sido que no encontraba su punto —soltó una risita al notar que Al no entendía mucho—. El punto de _iluminación_ , cuando el cuerpo llega a un punto capaz sentirse libre, metafóricamente.

—¿Cómo así? —preguntó Al, a lo cual Mei sonrió.

Intento explicarle, al menos un poco, lo que a ella le habían enseñado en la meditación para buscar la paz espiritual. Lo primordial que se necesitaba para que él Rentanjutsu fuera exitoso.

Paz, tranquilidad, conocerse a sí mismo.

Mei se sentía, por primera vez, una pieza muy importante en un juego. Se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo por poder explicarle a Alphonse lo maravilloso que tenía su pueblo.

Y a Alphonse, su deseo de aprender se ampliaba más. Le emocionaba tener a Mei de maestra, porque en verdad lograba entenderle lo que decía.

Sin una guerra tras sus pies, se le hacía más fácil aprender el arte de otro lugar.

 _ **.**_

Podría decirse que Mei era una buena maestra. En tan solo un mes, de pura meditación, ya había logrado conectarse de mejor forma con él.

Y había sido un mes duro.

Un mes, en los cuales el entrenamiento solo eran cuatro veces a la semana, y los otros días era estudiar en la biblioteca.

Un mes, en el cual la madre de Mei apenas hizo presencia, y extrañamente, no dejaba de lanzarle algunas miradas extrañas, sobre todo cuando Mei le sonreía.

Porque Mei le sonreía de manera tan brillante y hermosa, que brillaba tanto como si el sol se colocara en el lugar. Pero apenas su madre la miraba, la sonrisa se borraba detrás de un abanico.

Así que solamente era en los entrenamientos que Alphonse podía verla sonreír como era debido. Solamente en los entrenamientos, cuando supuestamente debía estar concentrado meditando, se terminaba distrayendo, observando cada parte del rostro de la princesa. Cada ceño fruncido, cada risita con Xiao Mei.

Y su corazón se volcaba cuando ella lo miraba.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser otra persona cuando está frente a su madre? —le preguntó un día Alphonse, lleno de curiosidad por la actitud y las dos formas de ser de Mei. La princesa se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

—En el Clan Chang, las mujeres somos guerreras —comentó—, sin embargo, ser una princesa es otra parte de mí. Y esa parte es la que debo mostrar en casa: Una dócil y calmada princesa. Alguien que no pelea, que debe ser tratada con delicadeza.

—¿Entonces su madre no sabe de esto?

—Oh no, claro que sí. Pero a ella no le gusta mucho esta parte de mí —suspiró y bajó la cabeza, un mechón de cabello salió de su moño y se situó en su rostro—. Ella fue escogida por el emperador por su elegancia y gracia, o al menos eso dice. Entonces dice que debo mostrar eso para poder ser escogida.

—¿Escogida? —Mei se sonrojó, y luego negó con la cabeza mirando al alquimista.

—Yo… mejor hablemos de otra cosa… —Alphonse le sonrió y le quitó el mechón de cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja, logrando que ella se sonrojara un poco más.

—Lo siento por hacer tantas preguntas —le comentó—. Creo que a mí me gusta ambas versiones suyas, pero más ésta —le señaló. Mei sabía a cuál se refería: a la guerrera.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, sumergiéndose en los ojos del otro. Y se hubieran quedado más tiempo ahí, con la calidez de la sola presencia, si no hubieran escuchado el sonido tras ellos.

Se giraron, para tan solo ver a un enorme panda salir del bambú y sentarse a comer, como si hubiera estado vigilandolos.

La pareja se separó, ambos totalmente sonrojados y volvieron a lo que habían llegado a hacer: entrenar.

No se dieron cuenta de la figura humanoide que sin duda los había estado vigilando.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Definitivamente, este capítulo ADORÉ escribirlo. Es simplemente bello porque ellos ya van teniendo una conexión más fuerte, más activa. Y sobre todo, se van dando cuenta que sus corazones laten tanto cuando están juntos.**_

 _ **Ellos se me hacen la pareja más dulce que hay, y disculpenme si sienten que todo va rápido, pero es que… aaaahhh lo siento así XD**_

 _ **¿Qué más decir? Ah sí. Disfruten lo lindo, que el drama se viene en el siguiente capítulo ;)**_

 _ **Pd: Para escribir a Mei, pero más que todo en el capítulo que viene, estuve escuchando "nos vas a brindar honor" de Mulán XD ¡Es ella!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, miles de gracias.**_

 _ **Les mando muchísimos besos!**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**_


	5. 4

_**4**_

—Respire —ordenó Mei—. Relájese y trate de sentirlo. Traté de sentir las vibraciones del suelo, la energía de la vida corriendo por él. ¿Lo siente?

Alphonse frunció el ceño. No podía sentirlo, era como si hubiese un tipo de camino bloqueado.

Dos meses de entrenamiento, de lecturas, de meditación, y aún no podía sentir el flujo de energía bajo sus pies.

Sus manos siguieron en el suelo, en la fría roca, pero aún no sentía nada, tan solo un vacío.

Suspiró, y desistió. Mei lo miró a los ojos cuando él levantó la vista, le dolió ver la decepción en su mirada.

—Lo está haciendo bien —le comentó, tratando de animarlo—. Tal vez, algo nos falta.

—Tal vez, no sirvo para esto —dijo Alphonse. Mei infló las mejillas y Al nunca había visto un gesto más adorable en el mundo (y había visto los gestos de Winry cuando niña). La joven princesa se levantó y se colocó las manos en la cintura, por primera vez, con Alphonse arrodillado, todavía con las manos en el suelo, era más alto que él.

—¿Desde cuándo es de los que se rinde? —le preguntó— ¡Usted vino aquí a aprender este arte! ¡Y usted se va a ir de aquí con eso aprendido! ¡Mientras yo esté a cargo de enseñarle, no se va a ir de aquí hasta que haya aprendido Rentanjutsu! Así sea que se quede veinte años o más —Alphonse pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Mei al decir lo último, pero había determinación en sus ojos oscuros.

Soltó una risita y se levantó limpiándose las manos en el pantalón de entrenamiento. Luego, volvió a colocarse a la altura de ella con una sonrisa, con tal de que el ceño fruncido de Mei se suavizara.

Y lo logró.

—Entonces será así, mantendré mi estadía aquí hasta aprender —Mei soltó una risita.

—Siempre será bienvenido, joven Alphonse.

—Dime solo Al —y se sonrieron. Y es que parecía que solamente pudieran hacer aquello. Y es que no importaba, no importaba cuántas veces se sonrieran porque tenía siempre el mismo efecto: los corazones de ambos daban saltos, porque la mera presencia del otro ya era suficiente para sentirse tan bien.

Tenían sus rostros bastante cerca, tanto, que Al podía notar cada mínimo detalle del rostro de Mei, podía contar sus pestañas y ver aquel brillo que tanto le gustaba en sus ojos.

Y Mei también, podía ver cada detalle en el rostro del alquimista, como las pequeñas pequitas que había en su mejilla izquierda, o las manchitas en sus ojos dorados.

Su respiración se agitó un poco, su corazón latía como loco, y una enorme sensación de querer acercarse más a él la invadió.

Un sonido tras de ellos los hizo girarse, el tío y maestro de Mei apareció con seriedad en su rostro. Mei se sonrojó, pensando que él tal vez malinterpretaría lo visto: El rostro de Mei y el de Alphonse a la misma altura, casi tan cerca que podían tocarse sus narices.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó el hombre.

—Maestro, por supuesto que no —contestó Mei.

—Mei, tu madre desea verte antes de la cena —la mencionada miró hacia el cielo notando que ya el sol se estaba poniendo. Asintió y bajó de un salto de la roca, provocando que su maestro frunciera el ceño.

Mei miró a Alphonse que se había quedado en la roca, observándola bajar y le volvió a sonreír.

—¿No nos acompaña, Alphonse? —el alquimista pareció salir de un trance para bajar de un salto de la roca y seguirla.

Se había quedado sumergido en sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había querido besar a Mei en ese momento.

Y sobre todo, una parte de recriminándolo por desear algo con aquella _niña_. Porque Mei era una niña todavía en su mente, pero también era aquella adolescente que le sonreía en esos momentos, la adolescente que provocaba saltos en su corazón.

 _ **.**_

A Mei le parecía tonto aquella rutina que debía hacer. No entendía porqué tendría que vestir tan elegante para siquiera cenar.

Pero debía hacerlo como era debido, como las leyes reales lo pedían. Hafu o Kimono bien arreglado. Peinada correctamente en un moño alto, o el cabello peinado y liso, cayendo por sus hombros.

Por suerte no le pedían el maquillaje, debido a que en la cena se podría arruinar.

—Si esto es para la cena ¿Por qué debo usarlo ahora? —preguntó Mei a la muchacha que estaba ayudando a arreglarla. La chica, que podría ser uno o dos años mayor que ella, bajó la cabeza.

—La señora Xia me dio la orden de arreglarla, señorita Mei —contestó la muchacha. Mei rodó los ojos.

Luego de vestirse, debía dirigirse a los aposentos de su madre, en donde tendría la suficiente privacidad para poder hablar lo que iba a decirle.

Mei deslizó la puerta y se dio cuenta que no era una simple charla la que su madre tendría con ella, debido a que su tío Xao también se encontraba.

Se sentó frente a su madre, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto ante la matriarca.

—Sirve el té, Mei —ordenó la mujer. La adolescente asintió y tomó la tetera para servirlo en las tazas. Se dio cuenta que temblaba un poco ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué sentía que esta no era una reunión común y corriente?

Con el té servido, y los adultos bebiéndolo con delicadeza, Mei miró sus manos puestas en sus piernas.

—Ya tu futuro está hecho, hija mía —aquello, dicho por su madre, provocó que la joven levantara la vista. Miró a su madre, a la delicadeza de sus facciones, en lo idénticas que ambas eran, pero en lo diferentes también.

Su madre era una dama, Mei una guerrera.

—¿Mi futuro? —preguntó Mei.

—El Clan Li ha elegido a su heredero para ti.

—Yo… no entiendo —la sonrisa de su madre, era dulce, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

—Que ya el matrimonio está arreglado, solamente que el clan Li espera a que cumplas los dieciséis.

Matrimonio.

Matrimonio.

A Mei se le vino el mundo encima ante esa palabra.

Se olvidó de todo: del protocolo, de las leyes.

Se levantó enfurecida, con las manos a los lados hechos puños.

—¿Están locos! —les gritó— ¿Como así que un matrimonio? —Mei notó que la mandíbula de su madre se endureció, que apretaba los dientes con ira. Fue su tío el que respondió.

—Mei, por favor. Sabías que esto pasaría.

—¡No, no lo sabía!

—Sí, lo sabías —gruñó su madre con los dientes apretados—. Ahora, por favor, deja de hacerme un berrinche y toma el lugar que te corresponde.

—¿Por qué nos conformamos con estas leyes? ¿Por qué me casan, con apenas catorce años, sin mi consentimiento? ¿Es que acaso no piensan en mí y en mi felicidad? —Mei vio, con terror, como su madre con una fría mirada se levantaba de su lugar, y simplemente le volteaba el rostro con una cachetada.

Mei sintió su mejilla arder, y las lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos, pero ella quiso contenerlas, dispuesta a no mostrar debilidad frente a su madre.

—¡Eres una insolente! La unión con el Clan Li traerá la salvación a este Clan.

—Pero el emperador…

—El emperador tiene cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Puede que ahora esté demostrando ayudar al Clan, pero pronto se cansará y volverá a solamente prestar atención a los que están en el centro del país.

—No voy a casarme —dijo Mei, mirando firmemente a su madre a los ojos. La elegida por el antiguo emperador le devolvió la fría mirada.

—No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Mei. Ya fallaste una vez al no conseguir la piedra filosofal en Amestris. Uniendo el Clan con el Li es la única forma de redimir tu falla.

Y con aquello, pareció cerrar el asunto.

Mei gruñó, pataleó y, por simple furia, pateó las tazas de té, derramando por el suelo el líquido.

Antes de que su madre o su tío le dijeran algo, ella corrió fuera de los aposentos.

Corrió por los pasillos, ignorando los chillidos de las damas y las probabilidades de caerse con las faldas del Hafu.

Llegó a su habitación, en donde Xiao Mei enseguida fue en su auxilio cuando ella, apoyada en la puerta ya cerrada, se sentó en el suelo, apoyó las rodillas en su pecho, ocultó su rostro, y se echó a llorar.

 _ **.**_

A pesar de ser un pueblo pobre, en las noches, el Clan Chang era un espectáculo. Era hermoso ver, por las pocas luces del pueblo, las miles de estrellas que adornaban el cielo.

No podías ver estrellas así en Amestris, aunque en Rizembul, que era campestre, se veían, aún el país desechaba mucha contaminación lumínica que evitaba que se vieran todas.

Xing tenía esa ventaja sobre Amestris, era muy natural.

Un sonido a sus espaldas le hizo mirar. Se encontró con los ojos de Mei, que lo miraron con curiosidad. La jovencita se sentó a su lado en el techo, a observar las estrellas.

—No sabía que venía por acá arriba —le comentó. Alphonse le sonrió.

—Me gusta ver las estrellas.

—Son muy hermosas —y quedaron en silencio. Alphonse observó a Mei, la cual estaba distraída mirando hacia el cielo. Llevaba el cabello suelto, liso en sus hombros como una cascada oscura. Y sus ojos brillaban tanto como las mismas estrellas.

El corazón de Al brincó, como siempre lo hacía cuando la observaba. Y en esa observación, fue que él se dio cuenta, a pesar de la poca luz que había, de la marca roja en la mejilla de la princesa.

—¡Mei! Está herida —dijo tomando suavemente el rostro de la muchachita entre sus manos para inspeccionar.

Mei puso su mano sobre la de él con una risita.

—Estoy bien. Fue solo un accidente.

Alphonse sabía que no había accidente que dejara una marca tan limpia como esa. Pero supuso que no debía meterse en otros asuntos, por más que le doliera que alguien hubiera lastimado a Mei. Acarició suavemente la herida de la princesa con el corazón adolorido.

Además, ahora no podía ni pensar en algo. No podía pensar claramente en nada, debido a que tenía a Mei tan cerca y podía ver su rostro a la luz de las estrellas.

Y vaya, no había momento en que se viera más hermosa que en ese.

Al podía sentir como su corazón latía tan rápidamente que sentía que se saldría, y estaba seguro de que no era el único que se escuchaba.

Fue Mei la que se atrevió primero. La que se impulsó y unió sus bocas.

Y fue como una explosión. Como sentir que el aire volvía a tus pulmones cuando lo necesitabas.

Tal vez era porque nunca lo había hecho antes, que no tenía con qué comparar la sensación.

Pero definitivamente era una sensación tan buena, que definitivamente, le gustaba.

No, le encantaba.

Los labios de Mei eran suaves y calientes. Y la sensación de tener por fin los suyos unidos a los de ella lo era todo, todo en ese mundo.

Al podía sentir como su corazón se calentaba tanto, y podía sentir como si se hinchara, que creía que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

No quería separarse de Mei, no quería dejar de sentir el diminuto cuerpo de la princesa junto al suyo.

Por su lado, Mei sentía que flotaba, que era capaz de volar y tocar el cielo con las manos. Un suspiro peleaba por salir de su pecho, pero ella no quería dejarlo salir, no si eso significaban tener que separar sus labios de los de Alphonse.

Al, que era luz en su máxima expresión.

Y sobre todo calidez en su piel, sangre corriendo por sus venas. No una fría armadura.

Aaahh, que tan satisfactorio era para ambos poder estar así, unidos en sus corazones y en sus labios.

No querían separarse.

Pero desafortunadamente, tenían que tomar aire.

Se sonrieron y Mei por fin pudo dejar salir aquel suspiro que llevaba contenido. La cálida mano de Alphonse aún se situaba su mejilla, y ella podía sentir como la felicidad la abordaba, tanto que quería llorar.

Y lo hizo. No lloró, pero sí dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima que el alquimista limpió con delicadeza.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó y luego la preocupación se hizo presente en su rostro— ¿T-te hice daño? —Mei soltó una risita y acarició la mano de Al sobre su mejilla.

—No. Lloro de felicidad —Al sonrió y volvió a unir suavemente sus labios con los de Mei, como se alegraba de sentir.

Sin embargo, a Mei se le rompía un poco el corazón. Ya que sabía que sabía que esto no podría ser, que no podrían estar juntos y solamente mantenía un deseo egoísta de disfrutar a Alphonse, a quién en verdad quería, al menos por un tiempo.

Antes de que todo se volviera un desastre.

* * *

 _ **Nota: La verdad no sé qué sentir al final de este cap ¿Tristeza? ¿Alegría? ¿Una mezcla de ambos? ¡Todo es bienvenido! Porque el drama comienza.**_

 _ **Tal vez, muchos se imaginaron que esta era la situación, no intenté quitar la idea, ya que la opción principal siempre fue esa: Un matrimonio arreglado.**_

 _ **Pero no es el eje, ni crean que todo se basa en eso. Le digo algo: Ese matrimonio arreglado tiene algo más oscuro detrás que solamente casar a una joven por las leyes reales.**_

 _ **Escribirlos cada vez se me hace más fácil y supremamente dulce!**_

 _ **Los adoro tanto T_T**_

 _ **Y los adoro a ustedes también, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**_

 _ **MUCHOS BESOS.**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist ©Hiromu Arakawa**_


	6. 5

_**5**_

 _Dos años después_

Los besos llegaron a convertirse en algo bastante común entre ellos dos. Desde una o dos veces a la semana por las noches en que se encontraban en el techo, hasta en medio de los entrenamientos.

Cuando Alphonse lograba hacer al menos un poco de transmutación curativa, Mei lo felicitaba besándolo. Y podían quedarse de esa forma por el resto de la tarde. Y no sé quejaban de los besos a escondidas, porque parecía un secreto de ambos.

Mei, por su parte, sabiendo de su futuro compromiso no podía darse el lujo de que su madre o su tío la encontraran besándose con quien debía ser su alumno, y sobre todo, un extranjero dos años mayor que ella.

Mei se sentía culpable, cada vez que veía los ojos dorados de Alphonse brillar al verla se sentía una persona horrible. Sentía que lo engañaba cruelmente, que jugaba con su corazón. Pero no era cierto. No jugaba con él, porque ella en verdad lo quería, solamente se dedicaba a pasar los momentos antes de su cruel matrimonio forzado junto a él. Quería llegar a la máxima felicidad antes de sumergirse en la tristeza que su posición le brindaba.

Alphonse, por su parte, estaba enamorado también. Nunca se imaginó que Mei, aquella pequeña princesa, terminaría entrando tan profundo en su corazón. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que el destino había sido tan hábil de unirlos cuando eran tan diferentes?

Cuando Mei era impulsiva, Alphonse no lo era tanto. Al era más calmado, y Mei era más activa.

Le gustaba esa relación que ambos habían comenzado a tener, a pesar de que fueran tan solo besos a escondidas y miradas fugaces en la mesa principal. Una parte de Al se sentía mal en mantener aquel secreto, se sentía que hacía algo completamente incorrecto, prohibido. Y en parte lo era, o al menos una parte de él lo pensaba: Mei era una niña, aunque fuera una adolescente. Era dos años menor que él.

Y a pesar que estuvieran en ese momento, sobre el techo del palacio, abrazados bajo las estrellas, sintiendo el olor del pelo de ella, y que se sintieran tan bien… en su interior sabían que solamente podían quedarse así, a escondidas.

Alphonse suponía que hasta que Mei tuviera la mayoría de edad, aunque no lo había hablado.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el viaje hacia los terrenos del emperador, actual terreno del Clan Yao, cuando fueron a visitar a Ling.

Fue hacía un año, meses después del primer beso, y que luego de éste apenas pudieran mirarse a la cara.

En aquel viaje, Alphonse pudo ver a Mei tal y como la conocía, o al menos como la recordaba: Aquella niña completamente libre. Sin ataduras, sin leyes reales.

Podía verla gritar, brincar, pelear, y a Al le parecía tan hermosa.

Sobre todo con aquel brillo en los ojos oscuros.

Recordó que no pudo resistirse, y, tomando el atrevimiento, la besó en la boca.

Y ahí fue que comenzó aquello, sin palabras, solamente besos.

Besos. Caricias en el cabello y rostro. Manos suaves y tibias, tan cálidas, recorriendo el cuello y los hombros.

Y los suspiros… y las sonrisas tontas de un par de enamorados que no necesitan mucho para expresar el significado del sentir.

La felicidad infinita que sienten, ante el otro.

Es una lástima, que esa felicidad estaba a punto de marchitarse.

 _ **.**_

Fue una tarde, luego de un exitoso entrenamiento, que Mei fue solicitada ante su madre. Una parte de la princesa ya conocía el asunto del llamado, otra parte de ella mantenía la esperanza de que no fuera para aquello.

La primera parte fue la ganadora.

La reunión no fue en los aposentos de su madre, sino en uno de los salones de reuniones. Al entrar y deslizar la puerta cerrándola, Mei notó que su madre ni estaba sola, había otra mujer con ella, podría verse de unos años mayor.

Conociendo el protocolo, Mei tomó la tetera y sirvió el té en silencio. Luego, se sentó frente a las dos mujeres.

—Hija mía —comenzó Xia—. Ella es Huan Li, la matriarca del Clan Li.

—Mucho gusto —saludó Mei, haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

—La señora Li fue la escogida por el emperador de ese Clan —continuó su madre—, tu futuro esposo va a ser su hijo.

—Pero madre, si ella fue escogida por el emperador, quiere decir que su hijo es hijo de mi padre, lo cual lo haría mi hermano.

—Mi hijo mayor, el príncipe, fue asesinado hace varios años —habló esta vez Huan—. El heredero que escogí para ti, querida, es mi segundo hijo. Él no tiene conexión de sangre contigo. En estos momentos tiene veinte años, tan solo cuatro años, querida. No es mucho.

Mei tragó en seco. No le importaba eso. El escogido podía ser incluso de su misma edad e igual iba a molestarle.

Le molestaba porque había sido una decisión que ella no había tomado. Le molestaba que ni siquiera lo había visto. Le molestaba, porque no era quien amaba.

Apretó los dientes con ira.

—¿Mei? ¿Algo que debas decir?

—¿Para qué? —su voz salió más fría de lo que esperaba— ¿Para qué decir algo si no lo tomarán en cuenta?

—Mei, por favor…

—Sabe que no deseo casarme, madre.

—Tienes razón, no quiero escucharlo. Sal de la habitación —y con eso finalizó todo. Mei se levantó, no hizo reverencia de despedida, sino que decidió salir enseguida.

Afuera, con el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas en sus ojos, tratando de que no salieran para no verse débil, se dirigió a su habitación.

En el camino apareció Xiao Mei. La pequeña panda, siempre en su vida, le entregó un pedazo de papel y luego se dirigió a la biblioteca, sin duda a hacerles compañía a las dos quimeras que normalmente se refugiaban ahí por las tardes.

Mei vio el papel, y leyó el mensaje de Alphonse, solicitando su presencia en el mismo lugar de siempre: El techo sobre su habitación.

Sonrió, pero la tristeza abarcaba esa sonrisa, pues sabía que debía hacer algo que debió haber hecho hacía tiempo.

Subió al punto de encuentro y se encontró con Alphonse mirando a las estrellas, contemplando el pequeño pueblo de los Chang, el cual estaba siendo restaurado de una increíble manera por el emperador que había colocado mucho de su parte.

Mei podía quedarse toda la noche contemplándolo. Quedándose hipnotizada por el color de su cabello o de sus ojos. Sentir tanta paz al sumergirse en sus brazos y tanta felicidad al unir sus labios a los de él.

Lo sorprendió de esa forma, dándole un beso que Alphonse enseguida notó que era triste. Que parecía como un beso de despedida.

Y lo supo cuando se separó, cuando ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de tristeza.

Le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

—¿Que pasa, Mei? —la joven princesa se mordió el labio y se sentó a su lado, apoyándose a su costado.

—Debo decirle algo, pero… pero por favor, no me odie.

—¿Por qué habría de odiarte, Mei?

—Voy a casarme —Mei pudo sentir el cuerpo de Al tensionarse. Lo pudo ver alejándose para poder verla a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Las damas del Clan Chang, al cumplir los dieciséis, son comprometidas —Mei se mordió el labio, tan fuerte, que Al pensó que podría dejarse una marca. Con suavidad, le acarició la barbilla y logró que Mei liberará su labio y lo mirara. Había tanta tristeza en su mirada. Algo en Alphonse se rompía, podía sentir como su corazón se encogía ante la noticia de que la joven de la que estaba enamorado, ahora estaba comprometida.

—¿Y no se puede hacer nada? —le preguntó, su voz también cargada de tristeza.

—No. Mi madre se libró del compromiso al ser escogida por el emperador. Pero, obviamente, Ling no va a escogerme y no deseo que me escoja —la mano de Al se entrelazó con la de Mei, ella tragó en seco. Las lágrimas bordeando sus ojos—. A decir verdad, yo supe de este compromiso hace dos años, pero… pero… me siento egoísta.

—No…

—¿No tengo porqué sentirme egoísta? Claro que debo hacerlo. Yo sabía de esto y aún así… aún así me permití sentir lo que siento por usted —Mei bajó la mirada, no podía con aquellos ojos dorados.

—Mei… —Alphonse no tenía nada que decir, más que sentir cómo su corazón seguía rompiéndose. Él sabía que no era culpa de Mei, que esto no era decisión de ella. Que, sobre todo, no debía culparse de haber estado con él en aquel juego de besos a escondidas.

No supo qué decir, así que simplemente le levantó la barbilla y la besó suavemente. Un beso delicado y cargado de pasión, de dulzura y de dolor.

Un beso que demostraba más que las palabras. Que decía más de lo que se pensaba. Que explicaba que el amor que se sentían, podría ser capaz de superar aquello.

 _ **.**_

Permanecieron en silencio, acostados como siempre, juntos, abrazados. Con el peso de la noticia y el saber que lo que estaban haciendo, relativamente estaba prohibido, pero aún así, con el placer de sentir la calidez del otro.

Fue cuando decidieron bajar. Que ambos entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Mei, y saltaron los ninjas sobre Alphonse.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exclamó Mei. Su tío Xao apareció por la puerta de su habitación con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Alphonse Elric, alquimista de Amestris, se le acusa de deshonrar a la princesa Mei.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos a la vez, y se miraron.

—Le pido que, por favor, no se oponga hasta que se le lleve a la presencia de la señora Xia —Alphonse no se iba a oponer. Él sabía que no había hecho nada malo, solamente que besar a Mei se considerara delito.

Con dos guardias tomándolo de los brazos, como si fuese un verdadero criminal, lo sacaron de la habitación de Mei. Alphonse escuchó a la joven princesa discutir con su tío, el cual no quería dejarla seguir y ella le insistía que la dejara.

Al pasar por la biblioteca, las quimeras notaron la situación y se dirigieron a defender a Alphonse. Sin embargo, el alquimista calmó a sus compañeros asegurando que era un malentendido.

Y así fue como fue llevado a uno de los salones, a la presencia de la madre de Mei, que nunca le había aparecido tan aterradora como aquella vez.

—¡Déjenme pasar, por el amor de los dioses! —la voz de Mei resonó del otro lado de la puerta y ésta se abrió para dejar entrar a la joven, con paso firme hasta al lado de Al.

—Señora Xia —comenzó Alphonse al ser liberado de los guardias—, me gustaría saber el porqué estoy aquí, en su presencia.

—No te hagas el respetuoso, alquimista —escupió la mujer—. Desde hace dos años estás deshonrando a mi hija.

—Fue mi culpa, madre —dijo Mei de inmediato. Alphonse negó con la cabeza.

—Le pido que me disculpe, pero no entiendo a qué considera deshonor —la mandíbula de Xia se endureció.

—¡Los besos, cuando la dama está comprometida, es deshonor! —Alphonse tragó en seco, no iba a dar alguna frase de arrepentimiento, cuando no se arrepentía de absolutamente de nada. Miró a Mei, a su expresión triste.

No podía perderla.

—No es mi culpa que ame a su hija, Mileidy —el salón completo quedó en silencio. Incluso Alphonse se sonrojó ante lo salido de su boca. Había surgido de forma tan natural, como si lo respirara.

—Mei, está comprometida. Es una lástima que su enamoramiento no pueda ser.

—Un matrimonio patético —gruñó Mei por lo bajo, sin embargo, Alphonse y Xia pudieron escucharlo. Mei miró a su madre, había firmeza en aquella mirada—. Yo también lo amo, madre. No quiero casarme con alguien a quien nunca he visto —la mujer soltó un suspiro de exasperación y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Mei, la tradición dice que las damas Chang, se comprometen a los dieciséis. No se pueden romper…

—¿Y si yo la desposo? —interrumpió Alphonse. Y luego se sonrojó apenas lo dijo, es que había sido lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza.

Y es que él tenía un deseo egoísta de tener a Mei solo para él. Él lo sabía, lo había visto en su expresión: la tristeza y el dolor ante la noticia del matrimonio. Ella no deseaba aquello, y él estaba dispuesto a encontrar la forma de que ella no lo hiciera.

De que ella no se tuviese que casar con un sujeto que, al parecer, solamente iba a apagar más su luz.

La expresión de la madre de Mei se ensombreció y apretó los dientes.

—¡Eso jamás! ¡Un extranjero que no conoce nuestra cultura casado con una princesa, sería una aberración! Joven Alphonse, le solicito que recoja sus cosas y parta de mi casa de inmediato.

—¿Qué? ¡Mamá!

—Es una orden —la mujer miró a su hija—. Desde que él llegó comenzaste a rebeldizarte, y ahora mírate, deshonrada. Por favor, váyase por su cuenta o mis guardias lo echarán.

Alphonse le lanzó una mirada triste a Mei. Sin embargo, ella pudo ver algo más en ella, algo que le dio una pequeña esperanza.

Lo vio, con dolor en su corazón, salir de la habitación. Pero había algo en él, en su mirada que le decía que no iba a rendirse.

Al no era de los que se rendían.

Apenas quedó sola con su madre, Mei la enfrentó.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y tu obsesión con la princesa dócil? —le reclamó— ¡Al no me rebeldizó! Yo misma lo hice, harta de tus tontas leyes reales. No quiero seguir así, no quiero mantenerme sirviendo el té como una muñeca, o caminando con la espalda derecha ¡Estoy harta, mamá! Harta de tus estúpidas leyes.

Una cachetada interrumpió sus palabras. La mejilla le ardió, pero esta vez tanta era su frustración que ni siquiera las lágrimas de aparecieron en sus ojos.

—¿Eres capaz de darle la espalda a tu clan por un extranjero, Mei? —la reprendió su madre.

—Eso jamás —contestó ella—. No le doy la espalda a mi Clan, te doy la espalda a ti porque tú siempre me la diste a mí —y antes de que su madre dijera algo, salió de la habitación a la suya. Ignorando absolutamente todo lo demás.

 _ **.**_

Se encontró a Xiao Mei antes de salir por la puerta principal.

—Lo siento por usarte como mensajera —dijo Alphonse entregándole el papel a la pequeña panda y acariciándola suavemente. La panda se retorció en su caricia, como si en verdad fuese un gato y salió directo a la habitación de Mei.

No hubo despedidas, porque no iba a ser la última vez que se vieran. Alphonse estaba dispuesto a recuperar a Mei, y si tenía que hacer un viaje para hablar con Ling para que anulara de alguna forma el matrimonio de Mei, eso haría.

—¿Y fue tan grave lo que hizo, joven Alphonse? —preguntó Jerso cuando ya se habían alejado unas casas de la principal.

—Mei está comprometida —anunció Alphonse—, y no es feliz. Yo voy a hablar con el emperador para que anule su compromiso.

—¿Y cree que la señorita Mei será feliz con eso? —preguntó Zampano, provocando que Alphonse lo mirara— Digo, ella es de las chicas que les gusta resolver ella misma sus cosas.

—Yo… —bien, lo había hecho dudar. Pero es que Al había visto la mirada derrotada en Mei, y él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras la chica que amaba era obligada a ser infeliz.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con un chillido. Xiao Mei venía hacia él corriendo, con una hoja en la boca que le entregó apenas llegó a él. Luego se dirigió a los brazos de Zampano, que al parecer las quimeras habían cogido la manía de acariciarla, y a ella le gustaba.

Al leyó la carta, una y dos veces, sin entender mucho, pero aceptando lo que decía.

" _No te vayas aún, quiero hablarte. Espérame a medianoche."_

Y estaba la dirección en donde se encontrarían.

Y ahí se dirigieron a esperar las dos horas que hacían falta.

 _ **.**_

Mei apareció, como había dicho, a medianoche, con una capa puesta sobre su cabeza y una mochila a su espalda.

Alphonse enseguida se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Escaparé con ustedes a Amestris —les confesó.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los tres.

—Nosotros no vamos a Amestris, Mei —le dijo Al—. Yo le escribí que íbamos a donde el emperador a que él disolviera su compromiso —Mei apretó los brazos de Alphonse.

—El emperador no puede hacer nada, Al. Este es un asunto del Clan Li y el Chang. El emperador no tiene nada que ver.

—Pero Mei… —ella lo miró, había furia en su mirar y mucha determinación.

—Si no voy con ustedes, voy sola. Crucé el desierto a los doce, puedo hacerlo a los dieciséis.

—Mei… —ella lo miró, esa mirada que podía decirle lo que sea sin palabras, aquella mirada por la que Al siempre caía— ¿En verdad el emperador no puede hacer nada?

—Creame, Ling no podrá hacer nada. Lo único que me libra del compromiso, es que me despose, pero soy su hermana y es prohibido —Mei se mordió el labio y los miró, no solo a Alphonse, sino a todos los presentes—. Me duele dejar mi Clan, pero siento que es mi única opción. La otra es sumergirme en un matrimonio arreglado.

Y esa opción le dolía tanto a Alphonse.

—Creo que está bien, entonces —Mei le brindó una sonrisa calmada, en la que se notaba que por fin había dejado caer todo lo que le pesaba.

Comenzaron su camino, la princesa con su panda, el extranjero de cabello y ojos dorados, y sus dos amigos quimeras. Vaya extraño grupo en la madrugada en el Clan Chang de Xing.

Mientras caminaban, en dirección al desierto, Alphonse aún maquinaba en su cabeza otras opciones que no fueran huir.

Lastimosamente, aún no las encontraba.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Maldición, debo admitir que este capítulo me dejó con un nudo en la garganta al escribirlo y bueno, no sé qué decirles. Las cosas no terminan así, las cosas nos eran fáciles. Ya llegamos al lugar del prólogo y bueno… agradezco muchísimo todo su apoyo :") :")**_

 _ **Los quiero muchísimo, y por favor no me maten XD**_

 _ **LOS QUIERO!**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist ©Hiromu Arakawa**_


	7. 6

_**6**_

Había guardias custodiando la ciudad en donde ellos se habían quedado, las quimeras habían salido a investigar, aunque eran extranjeros y eso se veía en sus facciones, aún no tenían sus caras ni sus nombres más que la descripción de su habilidad. Con el ferrocarril entre Xing y Amestris efectuando, muchos habitantes del país se habían introducido a Xing, así que no había problema en que ellos se mezclaran.

Totalmente diferente a Alphonse, cuyo color ojos sobresalía entre los demás, por la causa de ser de los últimos descendientes de la ciudad perdida de Xerxes.

Alphonse miró por entre las tablas que cerraban la ventana, y a lo lejos, al vasto desierto, pudo ver a varios guardias reales haciendo guardia.

—Esto es un problema —comentó mirando a Mei que se mordía el labio nerviosamente y miraba sus pies. Alphonse le había contado sobre el anuncio que habían hecho por la radio esa mañana. Mei se cubrió el rostro y soltó un gruñido de ira.

Al lo entendía. Entendía la molestia de ella, la cual estaba siendo privada de su libertad tanto en su propia cultura, al ser obligada a casarse con alguien que ni conocía; como ahora, que debía permanecer ahí hasta que las cosas se calmen.

—Me ponen como una damisela —murmuró con molestia la princesa. Escucharon que tocaron la puerta, tres toques seguidos indicando que eran las quimeras.

—Pasen —dijo Alphonse dándoles la entrada. Ambas quimeras pasaron y miraron a los adolescentes.

—Hay guardias reales en todas las salidas —comentó Jerso.

—Y el ferrocarril está detenido hasta nuevo aviso, mejor dicho, hasta que la princesa Mei sea entregada —dijo Zampano.

—En pocas palabras, no tenemos salida —dejaron una canasta en la mesita—, pero trajimos comida.

—¿No los siguieron? —preguntó Mei, ambas quimeras negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tanto afán con encontrarte? —preguntó Alphonse—. Digo, claro que eres importante, pero…

—El Clan Chang es el favorito del emperador —respondió Mei—. O al menos, escuché a mi madre decir eso. Además, mi futuro esposo es del Clan más poderoso, después del Yao, de Xing —lo último lo dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

—Creo que lo que los altera más —dijo Zampano tomando una fruta—, es que haya sido un extranjero el que haya _secuestrado_ a su princesa.

—Esto es malo —dijo Jerso—, podría crear una guerra entre países —Mei negó con la cabeza.

—No van a entrar a la guerra por una princesa entre otras que hay —comentó—, sin embargo, pueden cerrar las negociaciones que… —volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos— maldición, lo arruiné todo —Alphonse intentó poner la mano sobre el hombro de Mei, con tal de consolarla, de decirle que no había hecho nada malo, pero Mei enseguida se levantó con seriedad en su rostro, aunque Alphonse podía notar algo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

—Mei…

—Voy a la habitación —murmuró y se dirigió a la única habitación que había en aquel departamento abandonado. Mei se dirigió al lugar y cerró la puerta con cuidado que afuera no escucharan nada. Alphonse miró a donde Mei había desaparecido. Algo creció en su interior, una molestia por ver a Mei destrozada, sin alternativa más que casarse con un desconocido.

Al estaba totalmente dispuesto a evitarlo, pero no quería que por lo que tanto habían luchado, se fuera al barranco.

Miró a las quimeras.

—¿Podrían conseguirme un teléfono universal? —preguntó a las quimeras, éstas se miraron y lo volvieron a mirar.

—Podemos intentarlo —se levantaron y salieron. Xiao Mei despertó de su sueño y miró a Alphonse, éste la acarició y la pequeña panda se removió en su mano.

El alquimista miró hacia la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba Mei.

Haría todo lo posible por ella.

 _ **.**_

— _¡¿En qué carajos estabas pensando?!_ —Alphonse tuvo que separar la bocina de su oído para que el grito de su hermano no se lo rompiera. Miró a todos lados, esperando que aquel grito no hubiese roto el silencio nocturno. Las quimeras dormían tranquilamente en sus bolsas de dormir, mientras esperaban que Alphonse levantara a alguno para cambiar de turno de guardia. Miró a la puerta de la habitación, al parecer Mei también dormía tranquilamente.

—Hermano, puedo explicarlo… —susurró.

— _¿Explicarlo? ¡El general chispitas llegó acá a decirnos que secuestraste a Mei!_

—¡No la secuestré!

— _Eso ya lo sé. No eres capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo, supongo que fue Mei la que escapó contigo. Igual va mi pregunta, pero esta vez para los dos ¿En qué carajos están pensando?_

—¡Iban a obligarla a casarse, Ed! —exclamó Alphonse, el nudo en la garganta formándose—. Ella… ella no es feliz aquí. No puede ser libre, es triste verla dominada y dócil, como una princesa debe ser. Mei es… Mei es fuerte y muy inteligente.

— _¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo tomar el nuevo ferrocarril y estar allá en dos días —_ Alphonse supuso que su hermano diría eso. Así era él, así era su relación, en cuanto uno de los dos estaba en peligro, el otro partiría a ayudarlo sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡No! —exclamó Al— Sería muy sospechoso. Ellos saben que te pondrás de mi lado y te podrían seguir. Además, el ferrocarril fue detenido, nadie puede entrar ni salir de Xing.

— _¿Están escondidos?_

—Sí. Estamos buscando la forma de poder salir sin que los guardias reales nos descubran —Al no temía decirle aquello a su hermano. Sabía que Ed no lo delataría.

— _Al, escapar de los problemas no es la solución._

—Lo sé…

— _¿Entonces?_

—No tenemos más opción, hermano. Ya lo hemos intentado todo, incluso…

— _¿Incluso?_

—Incluso me ofrecí a desposarla, pero su familia se negó. Su prometido es el siguiente heredero de uno de los clanes más poderosos y ricos de Xing —suspiró— Esta fue nuestra última opción.

— _Una pésima opción, diría yo._

—Terrible —el nudo en su garganta se hacía más fuerte.

— _Podrán con esto, Alphonse. Yo creo en ti, y en lo que puedes hacer_ —Al sonrió aunque sabía que su hermano no podía verlo. Le gustaba aquella confianza ciega que Ed siempre tenía en él.

—Gracias, Ed.

— _Roy está haciendo lo posible por comunicarse con Ling, te mantendré informado._

—Por supuesto.

— _Ah, Alphonse… casi matas de un susto a Winry, en su estado no puede asustarse_ —Alphonse soltó una risita, se había enterado algunas semanas antes del embarazo de Winry, el primer hijo de ambos— _. Vas a tener que disculparte cuando vuelvas._

—Les llevaré un enorme regalo —comentó. Y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Edward y Alphonse siempre tuvieron esa extraña química, aquello que lograba que se pudiesen apoyar incluso cuando ambos estaban en silencio.

No hablaban, pero por medio de las respiraciones del otro, sabían que estaban ahí.

—Hablamos después, Ed. Te mantendré informado.

— _Gracias por llamarme a decirme las cosas_ —y colgó. Alphonse se quedó mirando el teléfono unos minutos más.

—Alphonse —el alquimista escuchó el susurro de Mei. Se levantó y con cuidado de no tropezar a sus guardias se dirigió hacia la joven princesa que le dió el paso a la habitación.

Mei le indicó que se sentara junto a ella en la cama, Alphonse notó algo en sus ojos. Algo que no supo determinar, no supo si era furia o tristeza, dolor o determinación.

Había veces en que Mei se cerraba tanto a él, que le dolía no poder leerla.

El alquimista acarició la mejilla de la princesa, y ésta cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—Voy a entregarme —soltó Mei.

—¿Que? —la joven abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio.

—No soporto que difamen su nombre de esta forma, joven Alphonse —ella miró hacia abajo—. Soy muy impulsiva, y está decisión fue mía. Pero no quiero crear una guerra, no quiero que por todo lo que Ling y el Furher han trabajo se vaya por el caño por un simple capricho mío.

—No es un capricho —le susurró Alphonse acercando su rostro, aspirando el aroma de la princesa—. Tan solo es tu deseo de libertad.

—¿Y si no estoy hecha para ser libre? ¿Y si este siempre ha sido mi destino? No puedo cambiarlo —Alphonse juntó su frente a la de Mei, y ella lo miró a los ojos. Nunca había visto tanta determinación en aquellos ojos dorados, una determinación que extrañamente le recordó a la batalla de Amestris, cuando él estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su alma por el brazo de su hermano.

—Oh, mi Al —susurró Mei entrelazando su mano con la de él y acariciando su mejilla con la otra—, esa determinación… ¿Qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar por mí?

—Mi alma —y juntó sus labios con los de ella en un suave y delicado beso.

Algo se removió en el interior de Mei, el dolor de que Al tuviese que sacrificar algo por ella. La furia por no poder enfrentarse a su propia cultura. Se sintió llorar.

No quería que Al sacrificara cosas por ella. Quería tenerlo ahí, con ella, que ese momento se hiciese eterno.

Que pudiese ser libre de todo eso que vivía.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Joder… siento mi retraso de un mes, pero no estaba en condiciones para escribir u.u**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que me pasé de sad con este capítulo, y que debí hacerlo más largo, pero no lo sentí. Creí que debía terminar ahí.**_

 _ **Bueno, gracias a todos por leer y miles, miles de besos.**_

 _ **LOS QUIERO**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**_


	8. 7

_**7**_

Mei le había pedido a Al que durmiera a su lado, sin vergüenzas, sin penas, tan solo manteniendo la unión de sus almas y sus corazones.

Alphonse aceptó, salió y despertó a una de las quimeras para que tomara su turno de guardia y volvió a la habitación. El alquimista se sentía un poco incómodo de dormir junto a la princesa, y algo mal porque dormiría en una cómoda cama mientras sus compañeros lo hacían en el suelo.

—Ya estamos acostumbrados, joven Alphonse. No tiene de qué preocuparse —le habían dicho cuando expresó cómo se sentía.

La habitación era cerrada, y la única ventana tenía madera tapandola. Sin embargo, la luz de la luna se filtraba a través y Mei pudo contemplar el rostro de Alphonse a la luz de la luna.

Le provocaron ganas de llorar, se regañó por haber sido tan egoísta en querer cumplir sus deseos aún sabiendo que su cultura y su puesto no se lo permitía. Observó atentamente el rostro de Al, sus facciones tan delicadas para ser de un chico y su cabello dorado. Ella pasó lentamente su mano por el rubio cabello, sintiendo las suaves hebras en sus dedos.

Sus ojos lagrimearon, lo amaba tanto y anhelaba poder volver a Amestris con él. Quedarse y vivir plenamente en aquel país… Tal vez podría tomar un trabajo de curandera y partera en aquel pequeño pueblo en donde ellos vivían.

Mei sonrió. Aún pasando sus dedos por el rostro durmiente de Alphonse. En su cabeza pasaron tantas imágenes que eran sus sueños en el futuro. Se vio un poco más adulta, curando personas, ayudando mujeres, Alphonse volviendo a casa y ella recibiéndolo.

Imaginó peleando a su lado, besándolo cada día y cada noche. Teniendo uno o dos hijos juntos.

Aquello la hizo sonrojar y lagrimear un poco más.

Pensar que todo eso se acabaría con su decisión, esa que ya estaba tomada, de volver a escapar, ahora de los brazos de Al para volver a lo que debió haber sido su vida en un principio: Una constante vida real, llena de presiones y reprimendas. Una vida sirviendo a su esposo y criando niños sin amor alguno.

Aún a su corta edad, Mei sabía que su destino estaba marcado y no debió haberlos desafiado.

Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Alphonse. Luego se levantó, pasó a Xiao Mei, puesto que no estaba dispuesta a llevar a su pequeña amiga a esa vida tampoco.

Miró al techo, notando el agujero que estaba tapado con una sábana. Era pequeño para un adulto, por eso no se esforzaron mucho en ocultarlo, pero Mei cabía perfectamente.

De un salto, subió y salió de la casa abandonada en donde habían decidido ocultarse. Corrió, ocultándose de todos los guardias que pudiese ver, con tal de llegar y entregarse ella misma en su casa.

Pero lastimosamente la guardia real de Xing era fuerte y perceptiva. Cuando notó que eran demasiados rodeándola, supo que no valía la pena pelear.

De todos modos, ella ya se había rendido.

.

Hubiera preferido, mil veces, que la llevaran como una esclava. Que la llevaran a rastras y que ella luchara para evitarlo.

No de esa forma.

No gritando a todo el mundo que la princesa había sido rescatada cuando ella misma se había entregado. No en un Jiao, siendo cargada por dos guardias reales. Hubiera preferido no abrir un poco las cortinas y ver cómo celebraban los habitantes su regreso y salvación.

Hubiera preferido llegar a casa y no ir directamente a las tierras del Clan Li.

Cerró nuevamente la cortina de Jiao cuando vio que se detuvieron en el Palacio del Clan. En el camino notó cuán rico era aquella aldea y se regañó a sí misma por haber pensado antes en ella que en su familia.

Su compuerta se abrió y ella rápidamente se secó las lágrimas.

—Princesa Mei —dijo uno de los guardias—. Hemos llegado.

—En un momento salgo —dijo Mei y abrió el abanico tapando su boca. Sus labios temblaban y sentía que podía caerse en cualquier momento de lo mal que se sentía.

Podía sentir como su corazón latía y caía cada vez más, mientras se adentraba en el Palacio, en un oscuro abismo.

Mei aún estaba un poco sucia, debido a que apenas la rescataron la llevaron enseguida con su futuro esposo. Quería ducharse, cambiarse.

Pero sobre todo, quería saber cómo estaba Alphonse. Quería saber que había sido de él.

Un guardia real la guió a un enorme salón en donde, en una enorme silla, tal vez simulando un trono, estaba sentado un muchacho. Tenía los rasgos típicos de un habitante de Xing: Cabello oscuro, pero él lo tenía largo que caía sobre sus hombros. Y ojos oscuros y rasgados. Mei vio un brillo en esos ojos, tal vez diversión, tal vez furia.

—Mi querida Mei —dijo el muchacho, su voz era dura y resonaba por el lugar. Mei hizo una reverencia—. Sea bienvenida su futuro hogar, mi princesa —el heredero chasqueó los dedos y dos damas llegaron de forma inmediata, una anciana y una joven que podría tener la edad de Mei—. Lleven a mi futura esposa a sus aposentos y ayudenla a vestirse. Me reuniré con ella cuando esté presentable.

Las damas se acercaron a Mei y le hicieron una reverencia. Luego, le pidieron que las siguiera. Mei miró hacia atrás, hacia la sonrisa que le brindó su futuro esposo y tembló.

Aguantó las ganas de llorar y el crujido de su corazón.

.

 _Por más que sepas bañarte, cambiarte y peinarte, nunca rechaces las atenciones que tu esposo te da._

Eso fue lo que Mei tuvo que repetirse todo el día mientras era lavada, vestida con un kimono, y peinada. Su madre la hubo entrenado mucho para ese momento.

Para cuando estuvo cambiada, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y la figura del dueño del palacio entró. Hizo una señal con la cabeza y las damas salieron.

Mei, recordando todo lo que su madre le hubo dicho, se acercó e hizo una reverencia en cuanto estuvieron solos.

—Levanta la cabeza, Mei —dijo el hombre en tono brusco que la hizo temblar un poco. Mei sintió que su corazón se desbocaba cuando sintió que la apretaba de la muñeca y la acercaba a él para luego tomarle las mejillas con la otra mano—. ¿Que planeas, chiquilla? Todos sabemos que el alquimista no te secuestró, sino que escapaste con él. ¿Que ganas volviendo ahora?

—Solo quiero que Xing y Amestris vuelvan a estar como antes, que no se corten los acuerdos —gruñó Mei. Su rostro le estaba doliendo por el agarre. Una parte de ella quería pelear, y la otra parte se aferraba a todo lo que su madre le había dicho.

—¿Y en donde dejaste a tu alquimista? Mi madre me contó que vio algo poco honorable en su visita —ella sintió pánico cuando el rostro de su futuro esposo se acercó mucho al suyo rozando su nariz con la de ella. Mei cerró los ojos.

—Por favor, deje al joven Alphonse fuera de esto. Él probablemente volverá a su país —la risa del heredero Li la hizo temblar.

—Lo dudo, mi querida Mei. Y solo te advierto que si ese alquimista siquiera muestra su rostro en mi presencia, su sangre correrá —y la soltó. Mei se apartó, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo acariciando su muñeca que estaba roja por el agarre.

Un nudo habitaba en su pecho y garganta, un miedo porque Alphonse se rindiera y no la fuera a buscar surgía de su mente y corazón.

—La boda es en unos días, porque hay que hacer los preparativos —dijo Li. Mei no lo miró, solo asintió provocando que el hombre riera—. Cómo me gusta, el Clan Chang ha adiestrado perfectamente a su princesa —se estremeció cuando lo sintió venir. Él le colocó una mano en la cabeza, acariciándola como si ella fuese un perro—. Una niña obediente y pacífica —se estremeció cuando la tomó de la barbilla, levantando su rostro, y le plantó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Luego volvió a levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—La cena estará lista en veinte minutos, querida. Le ordenaré a tus doncellas venir a buscarte —y salió, cerrando la puerta a su lado y dejando a Mei en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ahí, por fin dejó que su corazón hablara y pudo soltar su llanto.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Debo admitir que este capítulo ha sido el más fuerte que he escrito, al menos para mí… y es que… dios… no puedo con esto.**_

 _ **Es muy fuerte, no sé ni qué decir.**_

 _ **Quise ponerlo todo desde la perspectiva de Mei en este capítulo, Alphonse volverá en el que viene.**_

 _ **El que Mei dejara a Xiao Mei con Al es un simbolismo. Además de que es lo más importante para la joven princesa, y se lo ha dejado al hombre que ama, también es el abandono de su inocencia y niñez.**_

 _ **Mei sabe que se va a casar, sabe lo que un matrimonio conlleva debido a que para eso fue entrenada. Sabe que debe cumplir obligaciones maritales y ya no habrá tiempo de jugar, por así decirlo.**_

 _ **Ha sido verdaderamente duro escribirlo, pero muy necesario.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme, gracias por esperarme.**_

 _ **TE AMO, JOY! GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE AQUÍ.**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**_


	9. 8

_**8**_

—Winry, no te desgastes —la reprendió Pinako. La rubia hizo un ruido con la garganta dando a entender que la había escuchado. Gruñó, desde que se enteraron de su embarazo tanto su abuela cómo Ed no habían dejado de presionarla para que no se desgastara y se quedara despierta trabajando.

Miró hacia la ventana, en donde Edward estaba saltando y haciendo algunas maniobras de pelea, tratando de acomodar a su cuerpo el nuevo automail que le había hecho. Suspiró, y se distrajo mirando a Ed, recordando tantas veces que él y Al, en armadura y luego con su cuerpo, entrenaron de esa forma.

Su corazón se estrujó al pensar en Alphonse, en lo que estaba pasando allá en Xing. Se había asustado tanto con aquella acusación tan impropia de Al, sobre éste secuestrando a la princesa, que en lo poco que la conoció, Winry sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Alphonse. Y ella estaba segura que Al de ella.

Aunque Ed no lo dijera, ella estaba segura que quería ir a ayudar a su hermano. En parte, se culpaba a ella aunque él le dijera que Al le había evitado ir.

Winry suponía que era por su embarazo, que les había llegado de sorpresa cuando ellos apenas tenían diecinueve años. Suspiró con una sonrisa, recordando como Pinako había golpeado a Ed en la cabeza por haberla embarazado antes de haberla desposado.

El sonido del teléfono la hizo sobresaltar, se levantó de la silla y lo tomó para contestar.

—Hola, herrería Rockbell, creación y reparación de automails, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

— _¿Winry?_ —escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado que enseguida reconoció.

—¡General Mustang! ¿Ha tenido noticias de Alphonse?

— _Justamente quiero hablar con Ed de esto ¿Se encuentra?_

—Claro, un momento —Winry se acercó a la ventana y abrió— ¡Ed! ¡El general Mustang trae noticias de Al! —no tuvo que decírselo dos veces, en menos de dos minutos Edward ya estaba a su lado tomando el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —contestó.

— _Ed, tengo noticias._

—¿Qué esperas? Dime.

— _Bueno, no es fácil decirlo_ —aquello hizo temblar a Ed, temiendo lo peor— _, pero al parecer, según lo que me dijo Ling, es que Mei se entregó. Sin embargo, Alphonse no fue encontrado. No se sabe que pasó, a Ling no le dejan ver a Mei hasta que ella esté casada —_ Ed tragó en seco, asustado por su hermano. Necesitaba noticias de él, necesitaba saber como estaba y porque Mei se había ida— _. Los acuerdos con el país volvieron a ser normales, y el ferrocarril ha vuelto a funcionar._

—¿Aún piden la cabeza de Al? —preguntó Ed.

— _No. Al parecer el prometido de ella quitó la acusación, Alphonse puede volver nuevamente a Amestris, solo no quiere verlo cerca de su palacio. No comprendo cómo toman una acusación de secuestro tan a la ligera._

—Sabes que Alphonse no es capaz de secuestrarla —escuchó un suspiro del otro lado.

— _Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Te has comunicado con él?_

—Lo hice hace dos noches. No he tenido más noticias.

— _Bien. Si vuelves a hablar, pídele que vuelva. Los asuntos de Xing, son asuntos de Xing._

" _Los nuestros también eran nuestros y Mei y Ling se arriesgaron a ayudarnos"_ pensó Edward. Se despidió y colgó.

Su mirada se mantuvo en el teléfono, como si pudiera hallar respuestas en el aparato. Quería saber de su hermano, el cual estaba Es seguro que debía estar destrozado.

Alphonse tiene un corazón muy dulce, y ama con tanta pureza que sabía que apartar a Mei de su lado debía ser fuertemente doloroso para él.

—¿Que tienes en mente, Alphonse? —preguntó al aire. De pronto su hernBi tenía un plan y el que Mei se entregara era parte de eso.

O tal vez ambos se habían rendido, y habían antepuesto el bienestar de ambos países por delante de sus deseos.

Sintió la mano de Winry, tan cálida, en la suya. La miró, ella le miraba con ojos azules tan brillantes que era como si mirara el cielo claro. En sus ojos había una pregunta llena de preocupación.

Ed suspiró, apretó la mano de Winry y la jaló para inundarla en un íntimo y dulce abrazo.

—Ed… Ve, Alphonse te necesita —le susurró la chica. Por más que quisiera ir, por más que lo anhelara, él sabía que no podía hacer nada allá.

Negó con la cabeza, para luego enterrarla en el hueco de su cuello y hombros. Cuando su corazón se calmara, le contaría todo a Winry.

Ahora quería sumergirse y aliviar su preocupación en el olor a aceite que inundaba a la muchacha.

 _ **.**_

 _La alkahestria usa lo que se llama el pulso del dragón. Las vibraciones de los cuerpos en la tierra para poder sentir._

Alphonse les hizo una señal cuando sintió, por medio de lo que había aprendido tanto tiempo con Mei, que venían dos personas.

Las quimeras saltaron en los árboles junto a él, Xiao Mei constantemente en su hombro. Alphonse la había notado triste, dado que eran pocas veces las que se separaba de Mei.

Alphonse la había tenido alguna vez, pero aquella separación había sido diferente a esta. Ésta dio la sensación de ser definitiva, el rendimiento de Mei ante los sucesos que pasaban.

Pero Mei no podía rendirse aún.

—Ya estamos llegando a los terrenos del clan Li —les comentó Alphonse.

Apenas había amanecido y se habían dado cuenta que Mei había escapado, comenzaron a buscarla. Alphonse había escuchado que su nombre había sido limpiado, pero que el heredero Li lo quería lejos de su terreno.

Alphonse sabía que el heredero debía saber que él y Mei tenían algo.

Alphonse sabía que debía obedecer a la orden, su antiguo yo tal vez lo habría hecho, pero si la orden fuese por una buena razón sería diferente.

No era por una buena razón, estaban casando a una niña en contra de su voluntad, separándola de lo que ella ama: pelear, curar, sonreír… Alphonse estaba seguro, por todo lo que Mei le dijo, que ella no sería feliz casada con un sujeto que nunca había visto.

Alphonse no se sentía egoísta, él no buscaba a Mei como muchos creerían. Él solo quería liberarla, porque a pesar que ella lo había intentado tanto por dos años, su cultura la obligaba.

Y aunque Mei había estado dispuesta a contradecirlas, a ir en contra de éstas porque apagaban su espíritu libre, las alianzas se interponían y su alma, aquella sacrificada por su pueblo y su gente, pesó más que su libertad.

Mei se había entregado como regalo para calmar las aguas.

Y Alphonse sabía que era su culpa.

Si tan solo él hubiera hecho más.

Si tan solo él hubiera peleado más por ella.

O tal vez, si no hubiese ido a molestarla… pero entonces Mei estuviera en la misma situación.

No, no lo estuviera, porque entonces ella hubiera escapado, como Alphonse sabría que habría hecho, y no se romperían alianzas porque él no estaría involucrado.

Gruñó cubriéndose el rostro.

Todo era su culpa. El heredero Li lo había usado a él también para obligar a Mei a ir a él o sino se romperían los lazos con Amestris.

Alphonse suponía que Ling no podría tolerar tal acto, ya que provocaría un golpe de estado.

Llegaron a los terrenos del Clan Li. Alphonse decidió escoger el camino largo, junto a las quimeras decidieron agarrar por el lado de un abismo de rocas para llegar al palacio principal.

Ahí, se quedarían para formar un plan. La idea era sacar a Mei para que pareciera que esta vez ella había escapado sola.

O al menos eso era lo que tenía en mente, tenía que idear algo mejor, no había pensado mucho con la mente nublada de la desaparición de la princesa.

—Uh, no deberías estar aquí —Alphonse se sobresaltó antes de reconocer la voz, se reprendió por no haber estado concentrado.

—Emperador Yao —dijo Alphonse. Ling estaba unas rocas más arriba de él, llevaba un traje cómodo de combate, a diferencia de los ropajes de emperador que solía usar en su palacio.

—Aquí soy Ling, Alphonse —bajó hasta llegar al muchacho, definitivamente Alphonse estaba más alto—. En fin, no deberías estar aquí.

—¡Debo proteger a Mei! —exclamó sin pensarlo.

—Lo sé. Pero Li colocó precio por tu cabeza en cuanto te acercaras a su palacio ¡Ni yo hago eso! —se burló Ling. Luego, al notar la cara preocupado de Alphonse se puso serio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperar a Lan Fan y vigilar a Li. Me gustaría ver a Mei, pero no me dejan.

—Pero tú eres el emperador.

—En las tradiciones de Xing, está prohibido que una dama sea vista por algún hombre antes de su boda —gruñó Ling—. Xing es muy tradicional, y ni siquiera el emperador puede romper esa tradición. Hacerlo, requeriría meses con los consejeros creando nuevas leyes, lo mismo con las bodas por conveniencia de los clanes.

—¿Entonces que se supone que haremos? —Ling le sonrió y le hizo una señal con la mano de que se calmara.

—Aun lo estamos investigando, o al menos Lan Fan lo está haciendo. No confío en Li, sé que tiene algo bajo la manga y no puedo planear un ataque sin quedar como un abusivo de poder y provocar un golpe de estado —el emperador dirigió una mirada al palacio del heredero Li—. Pero Lan Fan supone que ellos están haciendo un plan para derrocarme.

—¿Es eso posible? —Ling asintió.

—Que un clan tan poderoso como el Ling se haya interesado de repente en uno tan pequeño como el Chang, es sospechoso. ¿Que tenía el clan Chang para ofrecerle a un heredero que lo tiene todo, y que si su hermano mayor estuviese vivo sería catalogado enseguida como mi sucesor si algo extrañamente me pasara? —Ling le había hecho esa pregunta, pero él mismo sabía la respuesta, solo quería que Alphonse la descubriera por sí mismo. ¿Que tenía el apellido de Mei que pudiera ofrecerle por medio de su matrimonio?

El solo pensarlo le provocaba dolor.

—El título ¿no? —Ling asintió.

—Aunque Mei adoptaría el apellido Li, ella aún conservaría el título de princesa, y pasaría a ser inmediatamente mi sucesora.

—Entonces él podría planear un ataque en tu contra para que Mei tome el trono.

—Y luego de que Mei corone, nada más tiene que _provocar_ un accidente para que ella muera también, y así poder gobernar él —los ojos dorados de Alphonse se oscurecieron y sus manos temblaron de cólera. Nunca se había sentido tan molesto.

Le molestaba el saber el posible plan, lo sucio que era y el papel que Mei jugaba en él, como si fuera un objeto de lujo. Una muñeca que solo servía para mantener un título.

Mei no era así.

Mei era una guerrera, un alma noble en el cuerpo de una divertida niña que no dudaría en rechazar una piedra filosofal cuando la vida de otra persona estaba en juego.

Necesitaba salvarla.

—Pero hay más princesas… —murmuró Alphonse, como sintiéndose culpable de ofrecer a otras chicas.

—Claro —le respondió Ling—, pero todo el país sabe que Mei es… digamos, _mi hermana favorita_. Créeme, Alphonse, lo que pasamos en Amestris y luego en el desierto podría decirse que nos unió de alguna forma. Mei es una niña completamente dulce, y es un golpe duro para mí que pase eso… —el emperador lo miró y a Al a veces le costaba pensar que tan solo era un año mayor que él—. Es por eso que el Clan Chang fue un blanco. Digamos que fue para que fuese un duro golpe enseguida para mí —Al apretó los labios y miró el castillo. Pensó en Mei atrapada en esas paredes, querían luchar para salir, pero atrapada en el interior de su alma, reprimiendo su alma guerrera por mantener una paz que no le correspondía del todo— Alphonse —el mencionado miró a los ojos del emperador, de repente eran muy oscuros—, ese plan es difícil que se desarrolle a corto plazo, dado que se notaría enseguida. Es posible que dure unos cinco años y en ese tiempo, ya Mei le debió haber dado al menos un heredero… Mei solo tiene dieciséis y es muy pequeña, no sé si su cuerpo pueda resistir a un niño.

Los puños de Alphonse se apretaron y algo hirvió en su interior: Dolor, pena y furia.

Tenían que salvar a Mei.

 _Vamos, Lan Fan._

* * *

 _ **Nota: Definitivamente, escribir este fic es lo que me da el alma XD**_

 _ **Me gusta mucho el toque amargo y el romance que hay, en verdad.**_

 _ **Y bueno, aquí acabo de soltar la bomba, el verdadero plan de Li de tomar a Mei como esposa.**_

 _ **Quiero creer una cosa: En el viaje en el desierto, Ling y Mei se relacionaron más y obviamente esa relación se hizo pública, con la ayuda monetaria que Yao envió al Clan Ling.**_

 _ **Mei y Lan Fan son las debilidades, por decirlo así, de Ling. Así como el escuadrón de Mustang a Mustang.**_

 _ **Cómo Lan Fan no tiene título de nada le sirve a Li, en cambio Mei sí tiene ese título, por eso no escoge a otra princesa.**_

 _ **Joder**_

 _ **En verdad adoro como me quedó.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que aún están ahí, presentes leyendo este fic.**_

 _ **Les mando muchos besos y agradecimientos por sus reviews :")**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho!**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**_


	10. 9

_**9**_

Aún en silencio, Mei se observó en el espejo mientras una de las doncellas peinaba su cabello. Mei tenía el rostro pálido y tenía unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos que tenía hinchados de tanto haber llorado.

Se sentía frustrada y dolida.

—Yo puedo peinarme —murmuró. La doncella, que podría tener su misma edad, la miró a través del espejo y luego bajó la mirada.

—Ama Mei, por favor, si el amo me encuentra sin hacer mis deberes seré castigada —susurró la chica. Mei asintió con un suspiro y siguió dejando que la muchacha le siguiera peinando. La chica le recogió el cabello y le colocó algunos alfileres para sostenerlo.

Mei no entendía porque tenía que vestirse de esa forma si pretendían llevarle la comida a su habitación dado que no podía ser vista hasta antes de su boda.

Un estruendo en la puerta de su habitación le hizo levantar la mirada para ver a su madre pasar. Mei enseguida se levantó de su asiento para mirar cara a cara a su progenitora que le sonreía.

—¡Oh, Mei! Apenas escuché que te habían rescatado, vine corriendo —fue a abrazarla, de no ser porque Mei se alejó enseguida de ella.

Se sentía engañada por su madre, vendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le gruñó.

—Vine a verte, mi amor.

—Yo no quiero verte, vete —le exigió. Xia miró sorprendida a su hija, como si no la conociera.

Y en realidad no lo hacía.

—Vete, no puedo creer que confabularas con ellos para acusar a Alphonse de secuestro y así romper los lazos con Amestris.

—Era la única forma de que te regresara.

—¡Sabes que me fui por mi cuenta! —le gritó. Las lágrimas pretendían salir, pero Mei trataba todo lo posible porque no lo hicieran—. Estuviera él o no me hubiera ido. Sabes que no estoy hecha para esto —su madre le miró, había dolor en sus ojos al saberse rechazada por su propia hija.

A veces, a Mei se le olvidaba que su madre también fue entrenada para todo esto, que no era del todo su culpa sino de las mismas tradiciones del país.

Las mujeres al hogar, a aprender a ser la esposa perfecta.

—Mei… —Xia fue a extender su mano para tocar la mejilla de su hija.

—¡Vete! —le gritó Mei deteniendo la mano de su madre. Xia soltó un suspiro, levantó la barbilla y dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—Algún día aprenderás, hija mía. Que las cosas no son como deseas. Nos vemos en tu boda —y salió de la habitación cerrándola tras ella.

Mei soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo. Trató de calmar su respiración que estaba apresurada, jamás le había hablado así a su madre.

—Ama Mei… —murmuró la chica.

—Yo… tengo hambre —dijo Mei, dando una implícita orden de que le trajeran su comida. La chica asintió y salió de su habitación. Mei suspiró y se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana de su habitación y mirar la oscura noche.

Esperaba que todo acabase.

 _ **.**_

Luego de cenar, se mantuvo aún con el kimono y el peinado puesto, hasta altas horas de la noche observando las estrellas por el ventanal de su cuarto.

Aquel paisaje le recordaba a todas las noches en las que se sentaba junto a Alphonse en el techo de su casa a observar las estrellas… y a besarse.

Mei se miró la mano, ansiaba tanto enredarla en aquel cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba y quedarse contemplando aquellos ojos de oro.

Oro, como la perfección, cómo la inmortalidad.

— _Amo, no puede entrar a verla. Es la tradición_ —Mei salió de su ensoñación al escuchar los ruidos en la puerta de su habitación.

— _Va a ser mi esposa. No puede ser vista por más nadie que yo. Así que apártate_ —la voz de Li se escuchaba un poco atropellada. Escuchó más ruidos, un pequeño grito y la puerta de su habitación se abrió de un estruendo.

Li, vistiendo tan solo un pantalón de pijama se adentró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Mei podía ver lo alto que era, tal vez un poco más que Ling, lo vio acercarse a ella y apoyarse contra el marco de la ventana.

—¿No se supone que no puedes verme hasta… —habló Mei, su voz salió fría y miró el reloj dándose cuenta que eran más de las doce— mañana?

Li no le dijo nada, tan solo se acercó y le arrancó los alfileres de la cabeza lanzándolos al suelo, dejando que su cabello cayera sobre sus hombros.

—Siempre odié esas cosas —se acercó a Mei y la tomó de la barbilla. Pudo observar el extraño brillo en sus ojos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Algo dentro de Mei le decía que escapara, que peleara, que algo malo estaba por suceder.

Li colocó sus labios sobre los de ella y Mei pudo sentir el olor y el sabor a licor. Mei no se movió de su lugar ni devolvió el beso, estaba paralizada del terror.

—Oh, Mei, Mei, Mei —susurró Li junto a sus labios—. Esas tradiciones no nos dejan disfrutar.

—Deberías irte —murmuró Mei haciendo intentos de alejarse.

—Shhhh —Li pegó su dedo índice en sus labios y le dio una tétrica sonrisa—. Callada y obediente ¿Recuerdas?

Fue de un solo, Li la levantó y rápidamente la llevó a la cama. Mei comenzó a retorcerse cuando el cuerpo del otro chico le cayó encima. Pudo sentir pánico cuando las manos de él comenzaron a adentrarse debajo del kimono.

—Las tradiciones a veces aburren —murmuró Li en su oído causando terror en ella—. ¿Sabes que es esperar a después de la boda para disfrutarte? Eres tan linda, Mei… —le besó el cuello y Mei quiso huir—. Tan linda y pequeña… ¿Por qué no pasamos a la diversión de después del matrimonio antes?

—¡No! ¡Aléjate! —gritó Mei retorciendo su cuerpo para quitárselo de encima. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear mientras continuaba sintiendo que las manos de Li viajaban por sus piernas.

Ella sabía que eran sus deberes de esposa satisfacer a su marido. Pero esto era diferente, estaba haciéndolo en contra de su voluntad.

Y aún no se habían casado.

—Bast… —su grito fue callado con un beso. Soltó un quejido al sentir que Li le apretó en la pierna, sin duda le dejaría una marca.

—¡Callada, Mei! —le exigió el hombre. El terror la recorrió mientras sentía como la mano de su futuro esposo se enganchaban en su ropa interior, y podía sentir crecer el bulto en su pantalón contra su pierna.

¿En qué momento todo debería terminar así? ¿En qué momento ella se había convertido en una damisela en apuros?

Mei apretó los dientes. Sintió algo hervir en su interior y con fuerza, sabiendo el lugar exacto en donde debía golpear, golpeó.

Li soltó un gritó de dolor y cayó al lado de ella. Mei se dio la vuelta en la cama y se levantó tratando de colocar el kimono sobre sus hombros.

Li se veía furioso, pero Mei enseguida se puso en posición de batalla. El hombre intentó acercarse, y ella de una sola patada pudo sentir como le quebraba la nariz.

—Oh, chiquilla… —murmuró Li. Había furia en sus ojos, y cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Mei, ella se le escapaba. Era bastante ágil y difícil que la tomaran cuando estaba dispuesta a pelear—. No estás dispuesta a cumplir tus deberes como esposa ¿eh?

—No nos hemos casado aún —dijo Mei—. Mis deberes comienzan luego de la boda, antes no —Li se detuvo y levantó una ceja. Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

—Bien, mi querida Mei, te dejaré hasta el día de la boda. Pero prepárate, que la noche de bodas te amarraré a esa cama y te cogeré toda la noche —Mei sintió un temblor recorrerle de pies a cabeza—. Quieras o no.

Y salió de su habitación. Mei soltó un suspiro, la respiración que había mantenido la exhaló de un solo.

Su cuerpo tembló y cerró enseguida la puerta de su habitación con seguro.

Estaba segura que no dormiría.

 _ **.**_

Se apoyó contra de una de las piedras junto a las quimeras, Xiao Mei en sus piernas mirando hacia el palacio.

—Estoy seguro que la señorita Mei está muy bien —le dijo Zampano tratando de animarlo.

—Sí, ella es fuerte. Creo que esta ideando un plan.

—Muchas mujeres de Xing envenenan a sus esposos la misma noche de bodas —comentó Ling que estaba sobre unas rocas frente a él. Alphonse soltó una risita, sabía que todos trataban de animarlo.

Todos querían creer que aquella boda no se efectuaría, que Mei no sería casada en contra de su voluntad y que, sobre todo, su llama no habría de apagarse.

—Si Mei sale de esto —comenzó Alphonse—, le pediré que viaje con nosotros por todo el Este. Le enseñaré el mundo y lo libre que puede ser en éste.

—Es muy alentador de tu parte, Al —comentó Ling—. Pero si Mei sale de ésta, su madre buscará otro pretendiente. Así que debo quitar esta ley de inmediato.

—¿Cuántas leyes planea quitar, emperador? —preguntó Jerso.

—Los matrimonios arreglados —enumeró Ling—; las cincuenta esposas del emperador; las mujeres tendrán más posibilidades en los ámbitos de las artes marciales y la Alkahestria; el servicio militar solo para hombres.

—Creí que las mujeres también podían entrar —dijo Alphonse extrañado—, porque Lan Fan.

—Lan Fan no es del servicio militar del emperador, ella es mi guardia personal.

—Sobre lo de Alkahestria y las artes marciales, pensé que las mujeres también podían, como la señorita Mei —Ling negó con la cabeza.

—En algunos clanes aún se les niega el derecho a estudiar Alkahestria y artes marciales a las mujeres. Quiero erradicar todo eso. Quiero que la igualdad en mi país sea total, no solo en algunos clanes —Alphonse sonrió y continuó acariciando a la pequeña panda que había quedado dormida en su regazo.

Miró al cielo, suplicando por la llegada de Lan Fan y rezando a un Dios que no sabía si existía, porque Mei estuviese bien.

Porque confiaba que ella estuviera bien, porque era fuerte. Pero no sabía a qué límite podría llevarla sus tradiciones.

—Espéranos, Mei —susurró mirando al cielo. Al mismo cielo estrellado que Mei miraba en esos momentos, con el corazón en la mano y rezando a los dioses por su querido Alphonse.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Sí, sí. Debo admitir que este fue bastante fuerte. Es que la inspiración me golpeó así: PUM! Necesitaba escribir una escena así XD**_

 _ **La verdad es que todo esto me está doliendo, y mucho.**_

 _ **No sé qué más decir que agradecer, muchísimo, a todos los que leen este fic.**_

 _ **Gracias a ustedes esto ha podido seguir.**_

 _ **Gracias a los que confiaron en mí, en verdad, aunque tuve ese hiatus de tres o cuatro meses.**_

 _ **¡PERO AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡LLEGANDO A LA RECTA FINAL!**_

 _ **Porque sí, les cuento que ya este fic está llegando a su recta final (dos o tres capítulos más y el epílogo)**_

 _ **Los quiero muchísimo.**_

 _ **Muchísimos besos!**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**_


	11. 10

_**10**_

Definitivamente no podía pegar el ojo, llevaba ya dos noches medio durmiendo temiendo que Li volviera a entrar a su habitación. Se sentía frustrada de estar encerrada, quería salir, estirar las piernas. Miró hacia su ventana abierta… escapar.

Ladeó la cabeza mirando más de cerca la ventana. Si escapaba ahora que Alphonse se había ido no podían acusarlo nuevamente de secuestro ¿verdad?

A Mei le brillaron los ojos contemplando la idea, que en verdad no era mala. Sin Alphonse no habían acuerdos que se romperían porque no habría intervención de ningún Amestriano en su escape. Li rompería los lazos con el Clan Chang, pero Mei confiaba en la palabra de su hermano Ling para proteger su clan.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, de repente, vio un rayo de luz de esperanza. Volvió a mirar a su ventana, su habitación descendía directamente a un abismo de rocas y sería realmente complicado bajar.

Utilizando el pulso del dragón, Mei notó que no había guardias en su puerta, así que le sería fácil buscar una salida menos peligrosa y estaría atenta con su poder. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó lentamente por los pasillos del palacio. No le importaba salir en pijama y su pelo atado en una trenza, si podía salir de ahí.

Extendiendo el pulso del dragón, manteniéndolo activado, podía estar atenta a cualquier presencia. Puso sentir la de Li y alguien más en sus aposentos cuando paso cerca, y estuvo dispuesta a seguir de largo si no hubiera escuchado algo que llamó su atención.

—¿El Amestriano siempre se fue? —la voz de Li estaba cargada de furia.

—Sí, mi señor. Algunos dicen haberlo visto partir junto a las quimeras —el consejero de la familia Li.

—Bien, con ese niño fuera de nuestro camino, mis planes con Mei siguen hacia delante.

 _¿Sus planes conmigo?_

—El reino pronto será mío, aunque siento que debo dejar preñada a la niña antes de matarla —el corazón de Mei latió a mil, estaba llena de furia y lucho por no entrar y golpear a Li hasta cansarse.

—Claro que tiene que dejar un heredero, mi señor. Además, no puede hacer el golpe tan pronto se case. La muerte del emperador Yao debe ser dentro de un tiempo, y luego, cuando coronen a Lady Mei, que ahí le de ella el heredero.

—¿Pero y si Ling Yao consigue esposa y heredero antes de nuestro plan? Debemos actuar lo antes posible.

—Segun he recibido informes, Ling Yao no tomará esposa hasta romper la tradición de las 50 esposas, se siente demasiado atraído por su guardia personal.

—Y romper una ley tomará meses… tienes razón, haremos el _accidente_ del emperador seis meses luego del matrimonio.

Mei se había quedado totalmente paralizada… con que eso era lo que Li quería de ella. Nunca su intención fue salvar su Clan, sino obtener el trono por medio de su título y el apellido de él.

Sus manos temblaron… necesitaba correr y decírselo a Ling. Caminó rápido sin que sus pasos sonaran y encontró enseguida un salón vacío. Tomó una cuerda y luego de mirar hacia la ventana, notó que no había guardias abajo.

Extendió el pulso y no notó que la seguían o que había alguien cerca. Amarró fuerte la soga y la dejó caer por la ventana.

La bajada fue lo más fácil del mundo. Y cuando ya había pisado el suelo volvió a extenderlo notando las presencias que habían cerca: Dos guardias a la vuelta.

Y su corazón saltó cuando sintió las presencias que habían en el acantilado de rocas: las dos quimeras, su hermano mayor, Xiao Mei… y Alphonse.

Alphonse que no se había ido de Xing, que no la había abandonado.

Corrió sin preocupaciones hacia ahí, anhelando estar cerca de ellos.

 _ **.**_

Alphonse se estaba desesperando. Ling le aseguraba que estarían bien, que el matrimonio de Mei se efectuaría al día siguiente y aún tenían tiempo, aunque podía sentir que había algo más en sus palabras.

De vez en cuando, Alphonse tenía que expandir el pulso del dragón para verificar que estuvieran solos, así que cuando lo extendió y sintió la presencia que se acercaba saltando, su corazón hizo lo mismo.

Apenas se levantó cuando vieron la pequeña figura de Mei, en pijama, con los ojos brillantes quedarse quieta frente a ellos.

—Están aquí —sollozó ella y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a Alphonse que la sumergió en un fuerte abrazo— No te fuiste…

—No podía hacerlo —le dijo Alphonse enterrando su cara en su pelo. Cómo quería besarla, pero no podía, no con todo el mundo observándolos.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que Mei le dio cuando se separaron fue lo único que necesitó. Xiao Mei se lanzó a ella chillando y llorando, y la adolescente soltó una risita, luego fue a abrazar a las quimeras que la cargaron y la sostuvieron entre ellos como si fuera una muñequita.

—No podíamos dejarte, Mei —le dijeron, Al estaba seguro que estaban apunto de llorar.

Cuando la bajaron, Mei enseguida miró a Ling.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó el emperador.

—Había escuchado que Alphonse había regresado y decidí escapar. Que se notara que era un escape propio mío y que no rompieran lazos debido a un absurdo secuestro. Pero ahora… iba a buscarte primero.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Li planea un ataque hacia ti luego del matrimonio —y comenzó a contar todo lo que había escuchado a hurtadillas.

Alphonse no se sorprendió que Lan Fan hubiera tenido razón en todo, absolutamente todo el plan. Incluso en el de que Mei le diera un heredero a Li antes de su muerte.

Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre al pobre de Alphonse, pensar que la mujer que amaba embarazada de alguien más… y luego se sonrojó ante el pensamiento de que él prefería que fuera de él.

—Tienes que volver, Mei —le dijo Ling acariciando su cabeza. Mei le frunció el ceño y Alphonse se enojó.

—¡Pero Ling…!

—Si no es ella, es otra princesa, pero Li hará todo lo posible para obtener el trono.

—¿Así que solo dejaremos que el hombre ese se salga con la suya? —gruñó Zampano en defensa de Mei.

—Le entregaremos a la señorita Mei en bandeja de plata —gruñó Jerso. Ling negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos ya un testigo, y el testimonio de Mei vale más siendo su esposa que su prometida.

—Pero Ling… —fue a hablar Mei, pero su hermano la interrumpió.

—Además, si la boda no se efectúa, la madre de Mei puede casarla con alguien más. Sin embargo, si la boda se hace, Mei ya estará casada cuando Li quede apresado y podrá mantener el apellido mientras cancelo las leyes de matrimonios arreglados. Además… —miró a su hermana— puedes sacarle más información a Li si lo emborrachas la noche de bodas —Mei se sonrojó furiosamente y Alphonse estaba en silencio. Trataba de mantener su corazón en calma.

—¡Ling, yo…!

—Sé que es mucho lo que te pido, Mei. Pero si tuviera más pruebas, dejaría que te casaras y enseguida tomaría preso a Li, pero no las tengo y quiero evitar un desastre en el país. Esto es por el bien de los dos, de nuestro país, hermana…

—Los hombres sueltan más la lengua con el alcohol.

—Y luego no se acuerdan de nada —Mei escuchó cuando Alphonse tiró su mochila al suelo y estaba buscando algo. Ella podía notar su tensión en los hombros, estaba molesto, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.

—Lo haré —dijo Mei con temblor en su voz. Decidió acercarse a Alphonse para hablar con él, fue a tocarlo en el hombro cuando él se levantó y se giró a ella.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —le preguntó. Mei miró a los otros hombres tras ella. Ellos entendieron el asunto y se alejaron, no había muchos lugares en donde esconderse, pero les darían su buena privacidad.

—¿Alphonse, yo…?

—Sé que no tienes otra opción —le dijo Al mirándola y ella pudo sumergirse en esos bellísimos ojos dorados… se veían tan tristes. La mano de Alphonse acarició su mejilla y Mei la sostuvo ahí cerrando los ojos, tratando de memorizar aquella caricia.

Sintió que Alphonse tomaba su otra mano y colocaba algo ahí. Mei abrió los ojos y miró.

—Es un objeto que cree, graba cualquier cosa. Es para tener una prueba más directa, cuando Li diga lo que tenga que decir, usted lo tenga grabado y pueda usarse en su contra —Mei le sonrió, ya estaba pensando en como hacer eso.

Temblaba de miedo, pero se llenó de valor y asintió.

Ella vio en los ojos de Alphonse una petición y decidió darle el gusto, también porque ella lo deseaba más que nada. Junto sus labios a los de él con dulzura, porque Alphonse era siempre suave con ella.

El beso era triste, pero también había un dejo de esperanza en él.

—Por favor, cuídate.

—Alphonse —susurró Mei—, no soy de hablar de estas cosas, pero es posible que me toque… hacer cosas con mi marido —ambos temblaron. Mei de pavor y Al de dolor—. Cuando todo se resuelva ¿No le importará estar con una mujer manchada? —Alphonse pegó su frente a la de Mei con un suspiro. Mei cerró los ojos y presionó su mano sobre la de él que estaba aún en su mejilla.

—No hay nada de manchas sobre ti, Mei. Ni las habrá. Y si las hubiera, nunca me importaría mancharme contigo ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, Mei? Por ti, daría hasta mi alma —Mei soltó un sollozo y unas lágrimas se filtraron por sus ojos.

Sabía que debían separarse o nunca lo harían.

Con el dolor en su corazón, se separaron. Mei estaba dispuesta a irse, sin embargo, antes de alejarse, Ling la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él para sumergirla en un abrazo. Esto era lo más fraternal que Alphonse había visto en ellos, puesto que muchas veces peleaban.

Esto era el amor de dos hermanos que, a pesar de antes odiarse a muerte, tuvieron un vínculo que creció durante un viaje de desierto y luego dos años más. Esto era el amor por su pueblo y el dolor de Ling de prácticamente entregar a su _hermana favorita_ por el bien de todos.

Pero él confiaba en Mei, él confiaba en lo que ella era capaz de hacer.

Alphonse miró con dolor cuando Mei se alejó.

—Deberías en verdad volver a casa —le dijo Ling—. Lo que queda ahora son problemas nuestros —Alphonse suspiró.

—Me iré cuando sepa que Mei está bien.

Ling supuso que él diría eso.

* * *

 _ **Nota: SEP, algo corto pero necesitaba que terminara aquí.**_

 _ **Definitivamente terminaré este fic antes de centrarme en los otros que tengo, me estoy inspirando muchísimo más… en verdad me gusta cómo va quedando todo.**_

 _ **Sacrificar a Mei es lo mejor que se ha podido hacer, pero a Ling le duele. Mei es la que tiene más posibilidades de sacarle las palabras a Li, dado que ya lo sabe.**_

 _ **Mei se casará con Li sí o sí.**_

 _ **Si él y Mei tendrán relaciones después de su boda, eso no se sabrá.**_

 _ **Creo que una de mis partes favoritas fue cuando ella le fue franca a Alphonse y le dijo que si querría estar con una mujer manchada, recordemos que en esas culturas, más que todo en la antigüedad, una mujer viuda o divorciada (poquísimas veces se podía eso), eran supremamente difícil que se volvieran a casar dado que ahí la pureza de la mujer era importante.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho!**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**_


	12. 11

_**11**_

Ling les había solicitado volver a su palacio en la ciudad imperial, ahí, tendría que arreglarse para partir al matrimonio de Mei, en el cual él siempre estuvo invitado, no solo como emperador, sino, como hermano de Mei.

Alphonse sabía que los herederos de todos los clanes habían sido invitados.

Mientras andaban en caballo, Lan Fan se les unió, saliendo de la nada como siempre. Ella estaba delante compartiendo cabello con Ling, éste informándole de todo lo que Mei había dicho.

Alphonse iba en un caballo, en silencio, a su lado ambas quimeras se le acercaron.

—Quiero disculparme con ustedes —comentó antes de que ellos pronunciaran palabra—. Vinimos aquí por conocimientos, ustedes me acompañaron para que les ayudara a resolver sus problemas, pero… estamos envueltos en esto. Me siento egoísta, como si pensara en mí mismo como si sus opiniones no importaran.

—No se preocupe, joven Alphonse —dijo Jerso—. Sabíamos que esta investigación duraría mucho.

—Pero nos quedamos dos años en Xing… Ed ya recorrió un país entero del Oeste y le dio tiempo de volver con Winry un tiempo.

 _El suficiente para embarazarla._

—Y nosotros hemos recorrido también mucho Xing —dijo Zampano—. Ha leído libros, ha aprendido Alkahestria. Una de las cosas que queríamos hacer en este viaje es ayudar a los demás también, y en este momento estamos ayudando a la señorita Mei. Ella se encuentra atrapada por su propia cultura y tradiciones y la estamos ayudando a salir de todo esto.

—Usted prácticamente la está salvando.

Aquello, todo ese apoyo, calentaba aún más el corazón de Alphonse. Le hacía sentir al menos un poco mejor.

Lan Fan se detuvo esperándolos. Alphonse dio cuenta que Ling se había quedado dormido mientras ella manejaba el animal.

—Tendrémos que apresurar el paso para estar al menos al amanecer en la ciudad imperial —dijo la chica. Alphonse pudo ver lástima en sus ojos oscuros. Apresuraron el paso, pero aún se mantenían al lado de ella.

—¿Cómo hacen para cancelar las leyes? —le preguntó Alphonse a Lan Fan.

—El emperador creó un consejo conformado por diez de sus hermanos y hermanas. Los de los clanes más poderosos y Mei. Muchos no estuvieron conformes porque Mei fuera parte del consejo siendo de un Clan pequeño, pero Ling certificó que ella podría serlo ya que le ayudó a conseguir la piedra. El Clan Li no es parte del consejo ya que el príncipe murió. La situación de quitar o agregar una ley se basa en que se da la propuesta y si la gran mayoría está de acuerdo, se cumple.

—Wow.

—No es tan fácil como parece, muchos están apegados a las tradiciones y va a ser muy difícil hacerles cambiar de opinión.

—Entiendo… —y continuaron en silencio.

 _ **.**_

—Te diría que fueras al menos disfrazado como guardia, pero eres muy grande para parecer de Xing —le dijo Ling. El único tiempo que había tenido para dormir había sido en el caballo, ya que eran siete horas hasta la ciudad imperial. Luego llegaría a cambiarse y partir nuevamente para estar a la hora exacta del matrimonio.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Alphonse—. Confío en tu presencia para vigilar que no le pase nada a Mei.

 _Además, no sería capaz de ver con mis ojos el matrimonio._

Alphonse estaba seguro que se derrumbaría en lágrimas.

Ling le sonrió y le dijo que la biblioteca estaba disponible. Alphonse debería ir a dormir a la habitación que Ling le había dado, como las quimeras habían hecho, pero no estaba tranquilo para poder pegar el ojo.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca y tomó uno de los tantos libros para poder distraerse, por la ventana, observó a Ling y Lan Fan partiendo hacia los terrenos del Clan Li.

Con su corazón estrujado, estuvo tentado a rezarle a los dioses por los que no creía que protegieran a Mei de cualquier mal.

 _ **.**_

Mei nunca fue muy fan del maquillaje. Admitía que ciertos tonos le resaltaban sus facciones, pero sentía que algunos podían ser muy exagerados.

El maquillaje para presentarse ante la casamentera, era más fuerte: rostro blanco, labios rojos y delineado negro; y por suerte, en el de matrimonio era realmente suave: tan solo el delineado y los labios.

Mei había perdido la cuenta de cuánto la llevaban preparando, le dieron su almuerzo mientras terminaban de arreglarla, no lo tocó, estaba aterrorizada.

Las doncellas arreglaban todo para ella con delicadeza, le colocaron el traje rojo con dorado. Le peinaron, colocaron alfileres en su cabeza para luego colocar un tocado que combinaba con su vestido.

Al finalizar, Mei se miró al espejo y aguantó sus ganas de llorar.

Nada más mirarse, notar lo diferente que se veía, le hizo querer sollozar. Frente a ella, mirándola con ojos oscuros, se encontraba una mujer, no una niña.

Una mujer que partía al altar, dejando atrás sus sueños y anhelos. Dejando atrás su niñez, a su amor.

Dejaba atrás a su familia y a su clan.

—Señorita Chang —dijo la doncella. Mei la miró cuando ella, dándole una delicada sonrisa, se acercó y le limpió una lágrima que había escapado. Por suerte el maquillaje era a prueba de agua—. Ya es hora.

Mei asintió, sin decir palabra alguna salió detrás de su doncella. Salía de aquella habitación como la señorita Chang, y volvería como la señora Li.

Mei tragó en seco y apretó la grabadora que había hecho Alphonse que había escondido en su traje.

 _Lo siento tanto…_

 _ **.**_

El salón principal estaba abarrotado. Ling había sido el último en entrar, antes de que comenzara la ceremonia, llamando la atención de todos que se levantaron de forma inmediata y le hicieron una respetuosa reverencia.

Sí, ya llevaba dos años en el puesto, pero aún así le era algo difícil acostumbrarse.

Caminó sonriéndoles a todos hasta la primera fila, observó a sus hermanos notando que no faltaba ni uno.

Vaya, sí que iba a ser una gran fiesta.

Li se plantó delante de él con una sonrisa. Le hizo una reverencia.

—Es un honor que se encuentre aquí, su alteza —Ling fingió una sonrisa, quiso darle un puñetazo a Li sabiendo ya todo su plan. Pero debía contenerse. Ladeó la cabeza.

—No podía perderme el matrimonio de una de mis hermanas —respondió.

—Sobre todo si se trata de la joven Mei —respondió Li.

—No comprendo a qué es lo que se refiere, señor Li.

—Su relación con ella es fuerte ¿no?

—Oh, por supuesto. Adoro a Mei. Es una chica muy fuerte, espero que la cuides bien, Li —el mencionado le dio una sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrío a Ling.

—No se preocupe, su alteza. Mei está en buenas manos —y no se habló más. Ling se dirigió a su puesto y Li se limpió su traje rojo.

Ling podía observarlo, planeando todo un desastre.

 _ **.**_

Definitivamente todos sus hermanos estaban ahí. Desde el mayor, actualmente, de 25 años, hasta la más pequeña de 6. Mei podía sentirlos, observándola. Algunos con furia, sabiendo que este matrimonio la ascendería a sucesora inmediata del trono. Otros con lástima, conociendo la edad de ella. Otros con burla, sabiendo que ella no era feliz.

Mei trató de mirar hacia enfrente mientras avanzaba, pero ahí estaba Li, dándole aquella sonrisa. Mei esperaba enborracharlo en el banquete, en verdad lo esperaba.

Las piernas le temblaban, quería derrumbarse ahí, a mitad de camino. Miró a Ling que le dio apoyo con sus ojos. Mei tenía la garganta seca y un nudo se apoyaba en ella. No sé dio cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a Li.

Ambos se inclinaron hacia el otro y la ceremonia comenzó.

Mei trató de que sus manos no temblaran cuando levantó la taza de té.

 _ **.**_

Los banquetes de bodas era lo más famoso de Xing. Mei no podía alejarse mucho de su marido, pero era bastante incómodo cuando Li la tenía agarrada del brazo y no la soltaba para nada.

—Li… tengo que ir al baño —le susurró entre dientes para que nadie más escuchara. Li le miró y la dejó libre.

—No te pierdas —le murmuró él acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Mei corrió hacia el baño, para luego desviarse hacia la puerta trasera del palacio. Necesitaba tomar aire, necesitaba respirar.

Sollozó. Le dolía el pecho y se sentía sucia nada más con haber besado a Li en los labios.

Estuvo tentada a escapar. Oh, tan solo podría correr y perderse, no volver más.

Pero no podía. Simplemente no…

—¿Hermana? —Mei se paralizó ante la voz infantil. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una niña, Wen, la heredera del Clan Yu, la última hija del emperador— ¿Estabas llorando, hermana?

—No, pequeña —mintió Mei con la voz temblorosa, secó sus lágrimas y se colocó a la altura de su pequeña hermana.

—¿O estás llorando de felicidad? Mi mami me dice que a veces las novias lloran porque están felices —Mei soltó una risita— ¿Estás feliz, hermana?

—Por supuesto —mintió Mei. Debía fingir estarlo, debía fingir que todo esto, esta boda, fue su idea también.

—Mamá dice que las bodas son felices.

—¿Y qué te pareció a ti? —Wen frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar. Luego, levantó la mirada y Mei se observó en aquellos ojos oscuros, como los suyos.

—¡Muy linda! —comentó la niña— Mi mami me dice que tendré una parecida cuando sea grande —la sonrisa de Mei se borró. Se recordó que ella estaba haciendo esto por eso mismo, ayudaría a su hermano a abolir los matrimonios arreglados.

Sin embargo, le sonrió a Wen y le palmeó la cabeza.

—Y yo estaré ahí.

—Eso espero —Wen le volvió a sonreír y le extendió algo que tenía en la mano. Mei sonrió ante la flor, una peonía que ella sabía que florecían en los jardines—. Para ti, hermana —Mei sonrió y recibió la flor. La niña luego corrió hacia la casa.

Mei suspiró observando la flor y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Maldición, pensó que había dejado la etapa de llorona hacía mucho.

 _ **.**_

La fiesta duró hasta las tres, Mei esperaba que Li estuviera lo suficientemente borracho como para soltar la lengua, la cuestión sería ¿Cómo preguntarle las cosas?

Mei quiso hablar en privado con Ling, pero en ningún momento tuvo la oportunidad, además que se vería sospechoso. Quería preguntarle por Alphonse, saber dónde estaba, cómo estaba.

Suspiró y se quitó el tocado de la cabeza, luego, soltó su cabello de los alfileres. Sacó la grabadora y la dejó en su nochero y cuando se dirigía al baño para quitarse su vestido, escuchó el estruendo en la puerta.

No sé sobresaltó, ya que sabía que pronto lo escucharía. Li se abrió paso y cerró la puerta, aunque de todos modos, no quedaba nadie consciente para interrumpirlos, la mayoría de sus hermanos decidieron partir enseguida a sus respectivos hogares y solo unos cuantos se quedaron en las habitaciones.

Li se acercó un poco tambaleante a Mei y le pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja para luego acariciarle la mejilla.

—Todo salió a la perfección, señora Li —murmuró Li. Mei notó que definitivamente estaba borracho y decidió aprovechar. Se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

—Todo va de acuerdo al plan —murmuró Mei.

—El plan… oh sí, el plan —Li sonrió y Mei se dio cuenta que eran la hora. Encendió la grabadora.

—¿Y cuál es el plan?

Y Li cantó. Le contó el plan como si ella fuera su consejero, como si al ser su esposa ya tenían un nuevo nivel de intimidad.

Claro, Li no mencionó lo de matarla a ella, pero lo dio a entender cuando dijo sobre tomar él el trono cuando Mei se encontrará finalmente indispuesta.

Mei sonrió. Se alejó y apagó la grabadora para guardarla de forma inmediata en la gaveta. Cuando quiso dar la vuelta, Li la miraba con ojos intensos.

Mei tembló. Su esposo se acercó a ella y la besó fuertemente en la boca. Mei tuvo que resignarse, para bien o para mal, debía cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Solo esperaba que el sufrimiento acabara pronto.

 _ **.**_

Antes del amanecer, cuando ya su llanto se hubo calmado. Mei tomó una bata y se la colocó encima tocando su piel desnuda.

Miró a su lado, Li dormía plácidamente. Mei tomó la grabadora y se levantó de la cama con cuidado. Pasando su vestido sin siquiera mirarlo, tomó una hoja y una pluma para escribir la carta.

" _Listo. Plan terminado._

 _Mei Chang."_

Puede que ahora fuera Li, pero ella seguiría usando su apellido para cartas personales.

Volviendo a mirar hacia su cama, notando que aún su esposo dormía, ella decidió salir al encuentro que había planeado con Lan Fan. Si Li se levantaba y no la encontraba ahí, Mei podía excusarse diciendo que fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Se encontró con Lan Fan frente a la habitación del emperador. La guardia la miró y enseguida, luego de hacer revisión del perímetro, se quitó la máscara.

Mei le entregó la carta y la grabación.

—Cantó —dijo Mei. Lan Fan se la había quedado mirando. Observó que la otra chica miraba sus muñecas. Mei enseguida notó las marcas rojas en su piel.

—Mei…

—Fue más suave de lo que había prometido ser —dijo la princesa con un nudo en la garganta—. Supongo que el licor no nubla todo, al menos el deseo lo mantiene.

Lan Fan sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al ver y escuchar a Mei así. No eran solo las marcas en sus muñecas, eran los chupones en su cuello y en el nacimiento de su pecho.

A Lan Fan le dolió no poder hacer nada al respecto. Le dolió, porque Mei había hecho muchas cosas por ella y Li cuando cruzaban el desierto de vuelta a su país.

—Mei… —fue a hablar, pero la princesa la hizo callar con una mirada. Mei le tomó de las manos y le hizo apretar la grabadora.

—Por favor, no permitan que esto sea en vano —su voz temblaba—. Por favor, llevenselo pronto —Mei la miró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con un brillo de esperanza en ellos—. Y por favor, no le digan sobre esto al joven Alphonse. Díganle que yo le pido que vuelva a su país.

» Que yo personalmente le escribiré cuando sea libre.

Lan Fan era fuerte, su entrenamiento le exigía no llorar.

Pero ni ella fue capaz de contener aquellas lágrimas luego de que Mei se fue. Aún en su cabeza, en reproducción continua, sus palabras del sacrificio de la princesa.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Joder… debo admitir que este capítulo me hizo llorar. Ha sido súper doloroso escribir esto… joder… es que Li es una mierda (fíjense que ni me he esforzado en buscarle un nombre XD**_

 _ **Sobre Wen, se sabe que en la serie, Mei es la hija #19 y tiene unos 12 años… y son 43, por lo cual, hay otros 14 niños más pequeños. La escena de Wen me gustó mucho, sobre todo para recordarle a Mei porque luchaba. Es una nena dulce, y la adoré tanto.**_

 _ **Y bueno, definitivamente este capítulo pudo conmigo, me pase de Angst.**_

 _ **Les cuento, este capítulo lo escribí escuchando mi reflejo de Mulán… todo en esa película me recuerda a este fic.**_

 _ **Ahora, bien.**_

 _ **Les tengo una mala noticia… el siguiente capítulo, es el final. Luego viene el epílogo.**_

 _ **Planeo terminarlo antes de que se acabe septiembre.**_

 _ **En fin, gracias. Miles de gracias por apoyar este fic. Por seguirlo, por leerlo, por dejarme comentarios… Dios… estoy muriendo del dolor.**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist ©Hiromu Arakawa**_


	13. 12

_**12**_

Mei se levantó primero, se dirigió al baño para ducharse y quitarse todo ese malestar de encima. Tenía los ojos hinchados, y cuando vio su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, notó todas las marcas que poseía.

Se colocó un sencillo kimono para estar en el hogar y se trenzó el cabello. Luego, pasando por su cama, notando que Li aún dormía plácidamente, decidió salir al comedor para desayunar.

Su madre decía que la vida de casada cambiaba muchas cosas en ella, Mei lo sentía así, pero no para bien.

Solo para mal.

Mientras caminaba para el salón, uno de los guardias le comentó que los invitados que quedaban en el palacio ya habían partido, así que Mei supuso que debía desayunar sola.

Vaya sorpresa se dio cuando al entrar al comedor encontró a su madre y a su suegra sentadas desayunando.

—¡Mei, mi amor! —exclamó su madre. Mei fingió una sonrisa y se inclinó ante ellas.

—Buenos días —saludó. Su suegra la miró de arriba a abajo, como si buscara algo que hubiese cambiado en Mei en menos de 24 horas.

—¿En dónde está mi hijo? —preguntó.

—Se encuentra en mis aposentos, bebió mucho en la fiesta y se quedó a dormir ahí —Mei se dirigió a la silla en la cabecera de la mesa y se sentó. Una doncella se inclinó y le sirvió una taza de té.

—Iré a buscarlo —dijo la mujer observando el semblante tranquilo de la joven. Se levantó y salió para buscar a su hijo. Mei ni la volteó a mirar, se concentró en su taza de té fingiendo fortaleza.

—Ella está paranoica —dijo su madre. Mei no le contestó, ni siquiera la miró—. Cree que tal vez envenenaste a su hijo —Mei soltó una risita.

—Eso hubiera evitado que me tocara —murmuró. Xia miró con lástima a su hija y soltó un suspiro.

—Sé lo que se siente eso, cariño —dijo Xia—. Créeme que yo tampoco estaba muy contenta cuando tu padre me tocó —Mei apretó los dientes y la taza en sus manos.

—¿Entonces porque me obligaste a esto? —levantó la vista cuando escuchó a su madre sollozar.

—No tuve opción, mi niña. Es por el bien del Clan —Mei apretó los labios. Quería soltar un montón de sandeces a su madre pero se contuvo. Luego, la doncella llegó con su desayuno.

.

—Fang, levántate —llamó Huan zarandeando a su hijo. Fang gruñó en su sueño y su madre le zarandeó más hasta que se hartó y abrió las cortinas logrando que la luz del sol le pegara en la cara.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Li levantándose, cubriéndose su cintura desnuda con la sábana. Tardó en recordar en dónde estaba y cuando había llegado. Miró a su madre— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu esposa llegó sola al desayuno y me preocupé, pensé que te había envenenado —Li bufó.

—Por favor, madre. Ella no tiene el valor. No recuerdo nada de anoche, supongo que consumamos —su madre se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, ahora dirígete a tus aposentos a vestirte y ve a desayunar.

—Por favor, madre. Ya estoy casado, ya no puedes ordenarme —Huan bufó y rodó los ojos. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

—Te espero allá —y salió.

.

Cuando su suegra regresó, Mei ya estaba terminando de desayunar e iba por su tercera taza de té. La mujer analizó mejor a la muchacha notando las marcas de su muñeca.

Mei trató de esconderlas y al sentir la incomodidad del ambiente, se levantó.

—Me iré a leer a la biblioteca.

—Una dama no se levanta de la mesa si tiene invitados —dijo Huan en un gruñido deteniendo a Mei de salir—. Además, tu marido aún no llega a desayunar, debes acompañarlo a él —Mei gruñó, respiró profundo y volvió a la mesa. Se sentó en silencio, podían hablar entre ellas mientras Mei podía sumergirse en su mente.

—¿Tú y Fang hablaron sobre tener hijos, cariño? —le soltó su madre. Mei sintió un escalofrío recorrerla.

—No, Fang anoche lo que menos hizo fue hablar —respondió, su madre soltó una risita.

—Bien, al menos ya comenzaron el proceso —Huan también soltó una risita y Mei quería escapar del lugar.

Ella todavía no quería tener hijos.

Sobre todo, menos con Li.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y Li pasó. Acababa de salir de la ducha ya que su cabello goteaba sobre sus hombros.

—Buenos días —saludó. Las mujeres le contestaron.

Mei sabía que debían fingir ser una pareja casada, pero le sorprendió cuando el hombre se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buen día, cariño —le soltó a lo cual Mei fingió una sonrisa.

—Buen día —las doncellas trajeron el té y el desayuno, y las mujeres mayores se sumergieron en una conversación.

—Madre, señora Chang ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con mi esposa, por favor? —preguntó Li. Las mujeres lo miraron, se miraron y asintieron. Salieron dejándolos solos.

Toda la amabilidad que había en Li se esfumó de forma inmediata.

—No recuerdo nada de anoche —le comentó el hombre y Mei sonrió en su interior—. Así que aunque amanecí desnudo ¿Tuvimos relaciones? —Mei le enseñó las muñecas.

—¿Qué crees? —le dijo en un gruñido. Li sonrió con satisfacción provocando que Mei tuviera ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—Bien, Mei. Tenemos que dejar claras las reglas.

—¿Reglas?

—No harás más Alkahestria, no practicaras artes marciales. Tu lugar es aquí, el hogar. E intentaremos que me des un heredero lo más pronto posible —Mei lo miró sorprendida. Sabía que su marido podía limitar las cosas que hiciera, pero no creyó o al menos tenía la ligera esperanza, que no fuera tan pronto.

—Pero Fang —refunfuñó Mei— no puedo… no puedo dar un hijo aún.

—¿Cómo que no?

—¿Acaso estás ciego? Soy muy pequeña.

—Tienes dieciséis, la edad suficiente.

—Pero mi cuerpo…

—Dije un heredero —gruñó Li, Mei apretó los dientes, luchando contra sí misma, quería lanzarse y golpearlo, escapar—. Intentaremos todas las noches hasta que salgas embarazada.

Mei apretó los dientes y los puños debajo de la mesa. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una caricia en su mejilla.

—Todo irá bien, Mei. Salimos ganando: Haré muchas cosas por tu Clan, y tú eres mía. Así de simple —Mei sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

Asintió.

Obediente, callada.

Algo a lo que le habían enseñado, pero que simplemente ella no podía hacer.

Pero le tocaba.

.

Ling ordenó reunir a todo el consejo apenas llegó al palacio, por suerte, los que eran parte del consejo vivían cerca de la ciudad imperial.

En la mesa, estaban nueve de sus hermanos, Mei también era parte del consejo, pero no podía llamarla sin levantar la sospecha de Li.

—Bien —habló Ling—, la razón por la que los he reunido es simple: Hay un traidor, alguien que planea un ataque hacia mí para hacerse con el poder —sus hermanos miraron la silla de Mei, sabiendo que ella era la sucesora al trono—. No es Mei —hizo rodar la grabación—. De hecho, ella fue la que nos proporcionó la información. Por eso no la llamé, no quiero levantar sospechas del verdadero traidor —los príncipes y princesas comenzaron a escuchar la grabación, la confesión directa del heredero Li. Algo que lo haría quedar para siempre en el calabozo por traición.

—Estaba borracho ¿Cómo sabemos que no fue Mei la que lo indujo a hablar para deshacerse de él? —dijo el príncipe del Clan Wu cuando todos dejaron de escuchar la grabación.

—Por favor —dijo la princesa del Clan Chen—, los hombres dicen la verdad cuando están borrachos.

—Mei no se veía muy feliz de casarse, y casualmente una noche después es que da la grabación ¿No les parece sospechoso?

—Mei ya tenía la sospecha de una traición —dijo Ling tranquilamente—. Ella ya había hablado conmigo en una carta antes de la boda. Le dije que necesitaba la prueba, y ahí está. Pero si quieren, puedo hacer una solicitud a la pareja Li para que estén presentes y escucharlo del mismo Li.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo la princesa Zhang—. Mi guardia tiene una especialidad para saber si una persona miente o no. Podemos usarlo ahí.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo otra princesa. A Ling le gustaba ver que sus hermanas, o al menos algunas, estaban apoyando a Mei. Ling había tenido mucho cuidado a quienes dejaba entrar en el consejo. Aquellos fueron los primeros que estuvieron de acuerdo en que él había ganado la corona de manera justa y le habían brindado su apoyo y el de su Clan.

También, casualmente, dos o tres de ellos, habían compartido amablemente con él cuando aún ni siquiera partía a la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal.

Estuvieron discutiendo unos minutos más, dando argumentos y algunos dudando de la inocencia de Mei creyendo ser la mente maestra de todo esto.

A Ling le dolía, sobre todo porque sabía que Mei no era capaz de eso. Mei aceptaba la derrota cuando había que hacerlo, aunque eso le diera dificultades a ella.

Claro, que había peleas a las que ella estaba demasiado dispuesta a pelear, como la de su corazón, por ejemplo.

Luego de varias discusiones, quedaron de acuerdo de llamar a la pareja a que asistiera a una audiencia con todo el consejo, menos, obviamente, Mei.

—Los esperaremos mañana antes del mediodía —comentó el emperador—. Esperemos que todo esto se solucione.

Luego de que sus hermanos se hubieron ido, Ling tomó la grabadora en su mano y sintió cuando Lan Fan se puso a su lado. La había notado muy callada cuando le entregó la grabación y era extraño, porque ella hablaba con él cuando estaban a solas.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Ling a su guardia. La mirada oscura de Lan Fan volvió a la grabadora y apretó sus labios.

—Nada —murmuró. Ling sabía que algo pasaba, pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado cansado como para insistir.

.

Le pidió, no, le ordenó, que se mudara a sus aposentos. Mei obedeció, aunque fuese en su propia contra era algo a lo que le habían enseñado.

Era su cultura, era algo con lo que ella había crecido.

Sentía asco el ser tocada por Li, pero debía fingir que le gustaba. Podía simplemente quedarse quieta, como una muñeca, como se sentía. Cómo lo hizo la primera vez, casi ahogándose con sus lágrimas.

Pero esta vez Li estaba consciente y a él le gustaba sentirla. Que ella estaba ahí, o al menos eso le dijo mientras le arrancaba la ropa.

Él le apretaba las muñecas, era insaciable, le daba chupones en el cuello, moretones en los brazos. Le apretaba la cintura y golpeaba muy fuerte sus caderas con las suyas lastimandola.

Esta vez no era tan dolorosa como la primera vez, pero aún así ardía en su interior y el movimiento era demasiado brusco. Además, el tener tanto tiempo las piernas abiertas las dejaba adoloridas.

Y luego sentía que él se venía dentro de ella. Podía escucharlo gemir y luego gruñir, luego verlo vibrar y derrumbarse sobre ella, dejando que su semilla en ella.

No era el sexo lo que a Mei le daba miedo, era en verdad quedar embarazada de Li.

No era mentira, Mei tenía un cuerpo bastante pequeño para tener un bebé. Podía tenerlo, pero tendría muchas dificultades para dar a luz.

La doctora de su familia le había dicho que la edad indicada para que ella pudiese consebir sin dificultades,, eraspués de los veinte.

Mei entendió que Li quería deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible, y que una muerte luego de un parto sería la tapadera perfecta, dado que según su plan, ella ya estaría embarazada al tomar el trono luego de matar a Li.

Sus lágrimas bordearon sus ojos.

Además, y esto era algo que no quería pensar por tener ser débil. Ella no estaba segura si Alphonse la aceptaría con el hijo de otro.

Ella lo conocía, sabía de su alma noble y del amor incondicional que le tenía a ella… pero esto era diferente.

Trató de cerrar su mente y acurrucarse sobre sí misma cuando Li la liberó y se acostó a su lado.

Era increíble cómo apenas habían pasado dos noches y ya lo sentía una eternidad. Le rezaba a todos los dioses que Li actuara lo más pronto posible.

Y pareció que la escucharon, puesto que tocaron a la puerta de la habitación. Li gruñó a su lado y se enderezó.

—¿Qué quieres? —exclamó.

—Mi señor… —era el guardia personal de Li, que ahora era el de ella también dado su nueva posición. Mei nunca tuvo guardias ya que ¿Quién iba a molestarse en asesinar a una niña que tenía pocas posibilidades de heredar?— ha llegado una carta del emperador —con el rabillo del ojo, Mei notó que Li fruncía el ceño extrañado. Lo sintió levantarse y escuchó sus pasos hasta la puerta. La abrió, tomó la carta, le agradeció al guardia y la cerró.

—Mei, sé que estás despierta. Llegó una carta de tu hermano —Mei se giró para verlo. En ese momento, Li se estaba volviendo a quitar la bata para volver a meterse en la cama. Abrió la carta y la leyó. Su ceño se frunció aún más y soltó una maldición.

—¿Que dice? —preguntó Mei fingiendo inocencia, agradeciendo a los dioses.

—Nos quiere ver a las once en su palacio, tenemos una audiencia.

—¿Una audiencia? —Li gruñó y Mei sonrió en su interior. Dejó la carta en la mesa de noche y se derrumbó en la cama.

—Partimos a las cuatro de la mañana.

Mei quiso llorar de felicidad, pero lo esperaría para el día siguiente.

.

Mei se veía más derrumbada de lo habitual, para el ojo de Li que la conocía bien, le era reconocible. Para los demás, podían ver a la fuerte princesa del clan Chang firme y seria.

—Su alteza —dijeron ambos y se inclinaron ante él. Ling mantuvo su rostro serio, dando a entender que no los iba a antender de forma amable.

—Siganme —ordenó sin siquiera devolver el saludo. Lo enseguida supo que algo andaba mal y tragó en seco. Mei sonrió en su interior.

La cosa se puso peor cuando al entrar en el salón se encontraba todo el consejo, la silla de Mei permanecía, por obvias razones, vacía.

Un guardia vestido de negro estaba a una esquina de la mesa, extraño puesto que en las reuniones los guardias permanecían escondidos a la vista, pero atentos a cualquier ataque.

Ling pudo sentir, con el pulso del dragón, que Li estaba nervioso. Se dirigió a su asiento, al centro de la mesa larga dela audiencia, en la mitad.

Abrió y alisó un pergamino.

—Fang Li y Mei Li —comenzó a leer, aunque se sabía aquello de memoria—. Han sido solicitados a esta audiencia en el palacio real, frente a todos, menos uno, los integrantes del consejo, debido a que ha habido una acusación de traición.

Ling debía admitir que Li era un gran actor, puesto que su rostro sorprendido pareció real. O tal vez lo estaba, pero sorprendido de que su plan hubiese sido descubierto.

—¡Pero emperador…! —exclamó Li. Ling notó que el labio de Mei estaba tirando hacia arriba— No sé de quién haya escuchado esa acusación, pero no tiene validez. No es cierto. Yo siempre voy a ser fiel a la realeza —e hizo una reverencia.

—Tenemos pruebas, Fang Li —dijo una de las princesas. Ling empujó la grabadora hacia delante y reprodujo la grabación. Los ojos oscuros de Li se oscurecieron más a medida que iba escuchando.

Fue rápido, nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—¡Eres una maldita traidora! —exclamó Li, dándose a descubrir, se giró y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Mei.

Fue sorpresivo, ella perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo. El emperador y el resto del consejo se levantó y sus guardias de colocaron a sus lados.

Lan Fan fue en auxilio de Mei que ya se estaba levantando y a punto de lanzarse a devolverle el golpe a su marido.

—Deja —le susurró Lan Fan—. Se está hundiendo solo —Li fue a acercarse para tomar a Mei del brazo, pero Lan Fan se puso en posición de pelea defendiendo a la princesa.

—¿Qué te pasa, lacaya? —gruñó Li— Ella es mi esposa, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Ella es un miembro de la realeza —gruñó uno de los príncipes—, y también un miembro del consejo.

—No toleraremos tales actos —dijo una princesa. Li notó las miradas furiosas en cada rostro.

—Bien —llamó la atención Ling—, creo que esto ha sido una prueba contundente para sentenciar a Fang Li. Miembros del consejo, quienes estén a favor de encarcelar para siempre a Fang Li por actos de traición y maltrato hacia un miembro de la realeza, levanten la mano.

Todas las manos se levantaron, incluyendo la de Mei. Aunque ella no tenía voto en este caso por ser algo personal, quería demostrarle a su marido que su palabra valía.

—Fang Li, es sentenciado a cadena perpetua por actos de traición —el emperador chasqueó los dedos y dos guardias aparecieron tomando a Li de los brazos que los miraba aún completamente sorprendidos.

Sus ojos se dirigieron enseguida a Mei y una furia brilló en ellos. Sin embargo, cuando lo llevaban a rastras, lo último que vio se Mei antes de que las puertas se cerraran era su sonrisa aliviada.

.

Ling le había otorgado una habitación y Lan Fan le había buscado hielo para colocarse en su mejilla, el golpe había sido fuerte. Xiao Mei la estaba esperando en esa habitación y chilló y corrió hacia ella apenas la vio.

Mei sonrió al ver a su pequeña mascota y la acunó en sus brazos como si fuera una bebé todavía.

Mei podía sentir el alivio llenándola por completo, pero también el miedo. Algo en su mente le decía que era demasiado fácil, que tal vez no había sufrido lo suficiente para que el arresto de Li fuera tan fácil. Pero recordaba como Ling hacía valer sus leyes, sabía que era cierto, que Li se quedaría encerrado para siempre.

Que ella era libre…

Aunque aún no.

—Mei ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Ling a través de la puerta.

—Claro —dijo Mei dejando el hielo en la mesita y a su panda en su regazo. Su hermano entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Eres libre, hermana —le comentó el emperador. Sin embargo, se extrañó de que Mei no estuviera eufórica.

—Aún no —susurró la chica.

—Lo sé. Aún necesito quitar las leyes. Ya la del matrimonios arreglados, con esto sucedido, se ha puesto en la mesa. ¿Necesitas comunicarte con Alphonse? Es posible que esté llegando ya a Amestris —las mejillas de Mei se volvieron rojas ante la mención del extranjero. Y sus entrañas nuevamente de retorcieron con miedo.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Estaba aterrada. Y Ling se dio cuenta porque se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Que pasa, Mei?

—No puedo hablar con él todavía —murmuró Mei—. Va a venir enseguida y aún no estoy lista. Quiero que venga a buscarme o que yo vaya a buscarlo cuando sea en verdad libre. Cuando hayas roto esas tradiciones que me mantienen así, y que pueda quitarme este apellido de encima. Sobre todo… tengo que asegurarme que no esté… que no esté… —Ling suspiró, lo entendió—. Tengo miedo a quedar embarazada de Fang, Ling.

Ling le abrazó por los hombros y le acarició el pelo como si ella fuera una niña nuevamente. El afecto entre ellos jamás había sido tan fuerte como ahora.

.

Winry y Ed lo estaban esperando en la estación. Las quimeras decidieron continuar su viaje hasta central, dado que la historia de amor de Alphonse y Mei los había llenado de valor para recuperar a sus familias sin importar si seguían siendo mitad monstruos.

Así que Alphonse se despidió y bajó del tren.

Definitivamente, el tren había sido lo mejor que se les pudo haber ocurrido. Fueron tan solo tres días de viaje en tren cuando se hubiera gastado dos semanas caminando.

Apenas salió y pudo sentir el fresco aire de Rizenbul, Alphonse se sintió como en casa.

—¡Al! —Alphonse busco la voz de su hermano. Éste se le acercaba ondeando su mano. Se le lanzó y lo abrazó, Al se dio cuenta que seguía siendo más alto que él.

—Dos años y sigo siendo más alto que tú, hermano —intentó bromear. Ed comenzó a refunfuñar y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡Al! —saludó Winry que se había acercado detrás de Ed.

—¡Winry! —exclamó Al abrazando a la chica.

—¡Ah! A ella sí la saludas bonito, a mí me tenías que decir algo sobre mi estatura.

—Yo le hago pies de manzana —se burló la rubia.

—En eso tienes un punto —dijo Ed y tomó una de las maletas de su hermano. Alphonse suspiró con una sonrisa y agradeció que ellos no comenzaran a preguntar inmediatamente que era lo que había pasado con todo.

Sabía que lo bombardearían de preguntas en la casa.

Por ahora, solo quería caminar en la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, el aire fresco del campo, el olor a aceite y motor que expedía normalmente Winry, sentirse en casa y pensar en Mei.

.

—Se adelantaron mucho —dijo Alphonse burlándose un poco. Winry tenía una blusa corta y le enseñaba que aún no se le veía barriga. Alphonse iba por su tercera parte del pie, tanto había extrañado eso.

—Lo sabemos, no tienes que sermonearnos —dijo Ed a su lado.

—Ya mi abuela lo hizo —dijo Winry con una risita—. De lo que más me acuerdo fue: No los dejé vivir aquí para que embarazaras a mi nieta sin siquiera haberte casado con ella.

—A ella le molesta es que no nos casamos.

—¿Y van a hacerlo? —preguntó Alphonse tomando del vaso de leche.

—Pues planeamos que sí —contestó Winry—. Pero no queremos hacer mucho, igual no tenemos alguna religión para hacerlo por la iglesia.

—O solo vamos y firmamos unos papeles —complementó Ed.

—Vaya tu romanticismo, hermano —y quedaron un rato en silencio. Alphonse podía notarlos, queriendo hacer preguntas y inundarlo hasta que les de las respuestas. Alphonse suspiró y se limpió las manos—. Adelante, pregunten.

Y comenzaron a abordarlo de tantas preguntas que sintió que su cerebro explotaría.

.

Cinco meses después

Ling había creído que quitar las leyes iban a ser difíciles… y vaya que lo eran.

Era increíble que diez personas en un consejo no podían ponerse de acuerdo a qué cosas querían.

—Propongo abolir los matrimonios arreglados —propuso Mei. Ella le había pedido a Ling que la dejara a ella dar la propuesta—. Evitemos que más situaciones como la mía pasen nuevamente. Además, se por experiencia propia lo horrible que es que te casen a la fuerza, no quiero que otra de mis hermanas u otras chicas del país vivan con eso.

Más discusiones, y Ling sentía que se volvería loco. Ling se masajeó las sienes y miró de reojo a Mei que estaba atrapada en la acalorante discusión. Suspiró de alivio al ver su vientre plano, si hubiera estado embarazada, su vientre debía haberse visto a esta época.

La verdad es que había estado aterrado de que pasara. No porque la sucesora al trono hubiera tenido un heredero antes que él. Sino porque conocía el miedo que tenía su hermana y la carga emocional con la que hubiera tenido que lidiar al criar a un pequeño que no deseaba.

Y si es que nacía.

Y si es que ella sobrevivía al parto.

Agradeció a los dioses porque Li no la hubiera embarazado.

—Oh, vamos, Mei. Tú solo quieres librarte de ese matrimonio por irte con tu Amestriano —Ling miró a su hermana que se había colocado roja.

—¡Pues es cierto! —exclamó ella— ¡Mi corazón eligió a alguien y fui obligada a alejarme de él y casarme con otro! ¿No creen que es un horrible castigo? ¿No poder elegir? ¡Y recordemos que, aunque en menor medida, a los hombres también les arreglan los matrimonios. Es un arreglo de ambos y ambos se casarán con extraños. Necesitamos quitar eso.

» Necesitamos convertirnos en una sociedad libre, en donde uno pueda tomar sus propias decisiones de con quién puede estar.

—Aunque se quite esa ley, seguirás con el apellido Li, casada con un traidor. No podrás estar con tu Amestriano —los ojos de Mei se llenaron de lágrimas, pero apretó los dientes.

—No me importa —dijo. Sí le importaba, Ling estaba seguro de verlo en sus ojos—. Esta ley no es sólo por mí, como les dije, es para tener la libertad de escoger a quien queremos y con quién queremos. Solo quiero lo mejor para los demás.

Y ahí estaba la Mei que Ling odiaba escuchar, la que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por los demás.

Sus hermanos quedaron callados al escuchar a la princesa.

Ling vio la oportunidad perfecta para por fin hablar.

—Quienes estén a favor de abolir la ley de los matrimonios arreglados levanten la mano.

Diez manos se levantaron.

Ling sonrió.

Apenas los cambios en Xing estaban comenzando.

.

Cinco meses después.

Lev era el niño más lindo que Alphonse pudo haber conocido en su vida. A pesar de tener tan solo tres meses, era bastante activo.

Lev tenía la misma cara de Ed, el cabello rubio de ambos padres y los ojos dorados de su padre, tío y abuelo.

A Alphonse le gustaba cuidarlo, lo llevaba con él a la biblioteca que Ed había construido en la casa a juntar los apuntes con los que Ed había tomado de un viaje que hizo dos meses antes de que Winry diera a luz. Su hermano tampoco había recorrido mucho, así que no se sintió mal de haber durado dos años en Xing.

—Estabas aprendiendo Alkhestria —le había dicho Ed cuando él le expresó lo que sentía—. Además, estabas siguiendo a Mei, no puedo culparte por seguir tu corazón.

Ed definitivamente había madurado muchísimo. Esa tarde el pequeño bebé se encontraba durmiendo frente a él. Alphonse mecía suavemente la canastilla con su pie. Winry decía que él era más suave que el propio padre de la criatura.

El teléfono sonó y él se levantó para ir a tomarlo, por suerte no levantó al bebé con el ruido.

Alphonse había estado esperando esa maldita llamada desde hace un año, había recibido solo una pequeña alerta de Ling diciendo que Li estaba encarcelado y Mei a salvo.

Más nada.

Mei como que no quería hablar con él.

Alphonse tomó el teléfono al tiempo justo de ver a Winry salir de su taller. La rubia se dirigió a buscar a su bebé de forma inmediata.

—¿Hola? —contestó Al.

—¿Alphonse? —aquella voz le hizo impresionantes cosquillas en su oído a pesar que estaba demasiado lejos. Alphonse abrió la boca y tan solo le salió un tartamudeo, así que lo volvió a intentar.

—Mei… —murmuró. Escuchó una risita del otro lado y el corazón de Al se calentó de felicidad infinita.

—Soy completamente libre, Alphonse —eso era lo único que llame necesitaba decir. La única respuesta de Al fue:

—Estoy allá en tres días —escuchó el asentimiento de Mei y colgó el teléfono. Subió corriendo a su habitación y tomó sus maletas. Empacó de rapidez, guardó sus apuntes. Bajo a la cocina por algo de comer y llegó hacia el taller de Winry que ahora cuidaba a su pequeño—. Volveré a Xing —comentó. Winry sonrió.

—Saludala de mi parte —le comentó Winry. Ella prometió darle las disculpas de Al a Ed por no esperarlo para irse y Winry lo vio partir con una sonrisa.

Y es que Alphonse estaba que estallaba de felicidad.

Mei era libre.

Ahora podían estar juntos.

.

Ahí, en el borde del desierto.

Ahí, en una estación de trenes,

hay una princesa con un pequeño panda en su hombro.

Ella espera desde hace unas horas a un tres que ya se ve en el horizonte.

Cuando éste se detiene, su corazón bombea más rápido.

Un extranjero tan brillante como el mismo oro, con cabello y ojos de ese color.

El color de la inmortalidad.

Sale de uno de los vagones y observa a la princesa.

El nudo en su garganta se afloja.

Ella corre hacia él.

Él corre hacia ella.

Y entonces se abrazan. Sus cuerpos se unen en un anhelado abrazo que tanto, pero tanto, habían esperado.

Sin decirse ni una palabra, porque cuando dos amantes se aman demasiado, las palabras han de sobrar.

Unieron sus bocas en un tierno y cálido beso.

Habían anhelado esto tanto…

* * *

 _ **Nota: Snif Snif Snif. Gracias, en verdad. Gracias por llegar hasta acá**_

 _ **Es el capicapímas largo de este fic, y bueno, el final.**_

 _ **No tengo palabras para describir la mezcla de emociones que este capítulo me ocasionó. Lo amé demasiado.**_

 _ **Necesitaba meter todo esto, no de sí mejor lo hubiera dividido en dos capítulos pero me gustó más así u.u**_

 _ **Sobre el primer bebé Edwin, Lev es un nombre ruso que significa León. Cómo Amestris se nota que está basado un poco en Europa, quise buscar un nombre de ahí. Aunque estaba buscando uno alemán xD**_

 _ **D me gusta colocar nombres con significado.**_

 _ **Repito, miles de gracias por leer este fic que es muy especial para mí.**_

 _ **Los quiero muchísimo.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo es el epílogo.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo!**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_


	14. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

 _Cinco años después._

El desierto se extendía claro y ancho por todo, sin embargo, la ciudad de Rizenbul se podía divisar un poco en el horizonte.

Mei se acomodó a su lado, gruñendo un poco en su sueño y Al tan solo la abrazó para que ella estuviese más cómoda, luego de tantos viajes se había acostumbrado a los trenes.

Mei le había acompañado en sus viajes al Este. Ella le ayudaba con su investigación y aprendía por sí misma mejorando su propia habilidad medicinal. Pocas veces habían vuelto a Amestris antes de seguir viajando.

La foto familiar que se tomaron con su hermano, Winry y los dos niños, y dos meses después, la celebración de su boda.

Ahora era hora de volver y restablecerse en su pueblo natal. La investigación de Alphonse había terminado junto a la de su hermano que había terminado años atrás. Era hora de unir toda la información.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó Mei en un susurro. Alphonse le acarició el brazo y luego dirigió su mano hacia su prominente vientre.

—Como una hora —le respondió. Mei asintió y, aunque ya estaba despierta, decidió quedarse recostada a él. Alphonse la miró de reojo y siguió acariciando su vientre, ya tenía seis meses de embarazo.

Esa había sido otra razón para volver al país.

—¿Ed y Winry nos estarán esperando siempre en la estación? —le preguntó ella acariciando el suave pelaje de Xiao Mei que estaba en sus piernas, la panda simplemente se quedó de ese tamaño.

—Sí. Nos llevarán luego a nuestra casa. Según Ed es bonita.

—No confío en los gustos de Ed —dijo Mei soltando una risita. Alphonse sonrió, se preparó mentalmente para las bromas que el par de iba a comenzar a decir apenas pisaran tierra Amestriana. Mei acarició el pelaje de su panda y ésta se levantó. Se retorció en la caricia de su dueña y luego se dirigió a Alphonse para que éste la acariciara.

Xiao Mei parecía estar muy emocionada.

Leyeron un poco hasta que el tren dio el aviso que pronto llegarían. Mei tomó una pequeña maleta ya que no podía cargar demasiado peso, el resto de equipaje lo cargó Alphonse. En la puerta de salida, había varias personas esperando a sus seres queridos.

—¿Puedes verlos? —preguntó Mei tratando de empinarse. Alphonse estiró su cuello con tal de ver dos cabezas rubias, pero no los encontraba.

—Ni empinándote podrías verme, enana —escucharon detrás de ellos. Ed había aparecido colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Mei que frunció el ceño. Alphonse soltó una risa ante la sonrisa de su hermano y la molestia de su esposa. Xiao Mei fue a morder el dedo de Ed, pero éste la esquivó y luego le sacó la lengua a la panda.

—Mira quien habla de enano, enano —contestó Mei quitando la mano del rubio de su cabeza y girándose para encararlos. Winry apareció entre la gente y les saludó con la mano.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó llegando y abrazando enseguida a Mei. Ed se acercó a su hermano y lo inundó en un abrazo. Alphonse sonrió, estaba por fin en casa.

 _ **.**_

—Si quieren podemos pedir un caballo para llevar a Mei —comentó Ed tomando una de las maletas de su hermano. Winry le quitó la bolsa a Mei de los brazos.

—Estoy bien, puedo caminar hasta la casa.

—Vamos primero a la nuestra —comentó Winry—. Los niños y una buena tarta de manzana los esperan —los ojos de Alphonse brillaron ante la mención de la tarta, Mei rodó los ojos al verlo.

—Siempre tienes a Alphonse a tus pies con la tarta —mencionó a Winry—, ahora sí tienes tiempo para enseñarme cómo hacerla para darle la sorpresa a él —Winry soltó una risita y observó como los hermanos se quedaban un poco atrás hablando de lo que habían descubierto en sus viajes.

—¿Cómo va el embarazo? —preguntó Winry a Mei. La pelinegra acarició su vientre sintiendo a su pequeño moverse.

—Bien. Se mueve pero es quieto. Pero lo importante es que podré tener un parto normal y seguro. Mi vida no corre tanto peligro como si hubiera quedado embarazada hace años.

—¿Y tienes algún presentimiento de que es?

—Alphonse quiere que sea niña, pero yo quiero un niño —soltó una risita.

—Lev solía ser muy inquieto e Ivy bastante quieta así que de pronto tiene que ver —Mei se encogió de hombros.

—No sabría decirte, Lan Fan me comentó que Shaoran era quieto, y es varón.

—Oh, nosotros fuimos a verlos hace un mes. Es hermoso ver que el heredero es un niño sano y fuerte —sonrió Winry—. También fuimos a ver a la niña de Riza y el Führer Roy. Es también preciosa.

—Es hermoso ver como todos han formado una familia —Winry le sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Mei seguía siendo más bajita.

—Sí. Y lo mejor es que ustedes también están juntos —Mei soltó una risita.

—Sí.

 _ **.**_

No habían terminado de abrir la puerta cuando dos pequeñas figuras rubias se lanzaron hacia ellos. Lev de cinco años e Ivy de tres, corrieron hasta la puerta.

—¡Tío Alphonse! ¡Tía Mei! —Mei se sonrojó cuando los niños le dijeron de esa forma. Nunca esperó que lo hicieran y se sentía una calidez en su pecho cuando lo hacían.

—Cuidado con la tía Mei, hay un bebé en ella y no puede cargar mucho peso —comentó Ed. Los niños abrazaron a Mei y luego se dejaron cargar por Alphonse. Los inundaron de preguntas, desde ¿cómo les fue en su viaje? hasta la típica pregunta de cuando alguien llega del extranjero ¡me trajeron algo?

La pareja soltó una risita y se sentó en el comedor luego de saludar a la abuela Pinako. Winry llegó con la tarta de manzana recién horneada y todo se sintió tan normal.

 _ **.**_

— _Oh, Mei. Diría que es un honor verte, pero no lo es_ — _dijo Li apoyando su cabeza en la pared. Mei frunció el ceño, a pesar de estar tras las rejas, Li le daba una sonrisa torcida, altanera_ — _, ¿a que se debe el honor de mi honorable princesa? luego de ¿Cuántos? ¿Cinco años? pierdes la noción del tiempo encerrado. Te ves más grande, más linda, debo admitir_ — _Mei frunció el ceño_

— _Este encierro te lo mereces_ — _comentó y se ajustó la capa. Ésta ocultaba muy bien su vientre crecido_ —. _Caer tan bajo para querer usar a una princesa para obtener el trono_ — _Li estaba sucio y tenía las ropas rasgadas. El encierro solo le proporcionaba agua y una cama para dormir. Apurado había un baño en la esquina._

 _Mei se había atrevido visitar a Li luego de años, quería romper la peor conexión que tenía en Xing. Luego de su matrimonio con Alphonse en Amestris, ella seguía siendo una princesa en Xing. Y sobre todo, seguía siendo una Li ya que el matrimonio no se había podido anular._

— _Te ves muy feliz como para estar encerrado_ — _comentó Mei._

— _¿A qué viniste, Mei? ¿A restregarme la felicidad que no pude quitarte?_ — _un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la princesa._

— _¿Y lo dices de tal forma?_ — _Li se encogió de hombros._

— _¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? Ya estoy encerrado aquí, no necesito fingir más. Quería el trono y tú eras el escalón perfecto_ — _Mei frunció el ceño._

— _Lástima que elegiste a la peor princesa para el trabajo, soy una guerrera también, apenas supe tu plan quise pelear_ — _Li se encogió de hombros_

— _Supe que volviste con tu Amestriano. Los rumores corren, sobre una princesa manchada que se casó en otro país._

— _¿Manchada?_ — _La sonrisa de Li fue tétrica y había un brillo de maldad en sus ojos._

— _Yo te manché. Me sorprende que tu Amestriano te hubiera querido así_ — _Mei tragó en seco y le dio una sonrisa confiada._

— _Alphonse me ama, me acepta como sea._

— _Me hubiera gustado saber si te hubiera aceptado estando embarazada_ — _Mei tragó, ese había sido uno de los miedos que la habían llenado la cabeza. Sin embargo, no había pasado y ahora, estaba embarazada de Alphonse._

— _Vine a romper la peor conexión que tengo en Xing. Enfrentarme a ti, y saber que estás aquí encerrado sin poder salir, es darme cuenta que soy feliz lejos de ti_ — _Se apartó la capa y le sonrió a Li haciendo notar su vientre a través de su ropa de viaje. Li abrió mucho los ojos_ — _. Tal vez aun soy una Li, pero un matrimonio no me da a entender que soy tuya. Jamás lo fui._

 _Mei volvió a cubrir su vientre con la capa._

— _Yo soy yo. Soy libre._

 _ **.**_

A pesar de que el cielo Amestriano era diferente al Xingense, en el campo se notan bastante las estrellas. Ver las estrellas se había convertido en el pasatiempo favorito de Mei cuando estaban viajando. Suspiró y se apoyó en el balcón con una sonrisa. Desde ahí, se veía la casa de Ed y Winry.

Sintió un quejido detrás suyo y luego unos pasos. Los brazos de Alphonse rodearon su cintura y se situaron en su vientre crecido. Los labios del muchacho acariciaron su mejilla. Mei sonrió y volvió su vista a las estrellas.

—Te amo —le dijo Alphonse. Mei sonrió y acarició la mano de su esposo, tocando el frío metal en su dedo anular.

—Yo también.

* * *

 _ **Nota: LLOROOOOOOOO! HE TERMINADO ESTE FIC Y ESTOY TAN FELIZ! DIOS! EN VERDAD LO ESTOY.**_

 _ **AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LO LEYERON, QUE ME APOYARON Y LO SIGUIERON.**_

 _ **ME SIENTO TAN FELIZ.**_

 _ **GRACIAS. GRACIAS. GRACIAS.**_

 _ **MILES DE BESOS A TODOS.**_


End file.
